


Appointment on Saturday

by WasabiPeanut



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birth Chair, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cages, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut John Watson, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dungeon, Enemas, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub John, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bdsm club, fuckbench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiPeanut/pseuds/WasabiPeanut
Summary: Sherlock and John have an appointment every Saturday.They play their games whenever they want, but it was never an appointment.The Saturday was special - and they both loved it.On Saturdays John get prepared from 9 o'clock in the morning until 9 o'clock in the evening - and when he was good, he's allowed to go with Sherlock into theri favorite BDSM club. Its up to Sherlock what will happen in the club, and it depends on how naughty John had been during the day and the preparation.But when he had been really good, had followed all the rules, then Sherlock allowed every Dom, who was in on Saturday, to fuck his John - if female or male, if two three or four at once, how ever they wanted - with their cocks or toys, how often they wanted it.John loved it - he wasn't three continent Watson for nothing. He was with Sherlock, but he didn't want to miss a good fuck from as much as possible male and female people.





	1. The Beginning

„Hey Boy, get up!“ Sherlocks voice called out for John, who has just slipped tiredly onto the leather couch to rest his eyes and to take a nap.  
„Oh come on, Sherlock. Give me an hour or two to relax. We’re just home from a very long night and an exhausting case.“ John yawned tiredly.  
„It’s Sir or Master! You know it’s Saturday and you know what that means. Normally we start at 9 o’clock. It’s already 10 o’clock.“ Sherlock said with a dominant voice. „So get up, boy! Showering and cleaning.“ Sherlock said harshly.

John bit his lip.  
He was totally exhausted, he just wanted to sleep for an hour, he just wanted to relax a bit.  
Of course he knew that today was Saturday, and of course he knew what that meant – and because he knew it, he knew that this would be a long night as well, and he wanted to be ready and totally awake for it.  
Nevertheless, it was their play – not just on Saturday, but Saturday was the only regulary day of the week for their play. It was like an appointment, even so they do this play more often throughout the week, but not with an fixed appointment.  
He loved it to be Sherlocks Sub, Sherlocks Boy, his pet and slut, and all the other things Sherlock called him during their play. It was hot and Sherlock the best Dom he had ever had in his life. He got massively turned on by all of this and he wanted to please his Dom – because his Dom was in totally control of his cock, of his orgasm of his pleasure.  
When they weren’t playing, Sherlock wasn’t in control of all of that – but they played often, they loved to play, and he was more turned on when they played. Even so, sex with the normal Sherlock was quiet awesome as well - it was loving, it was tender.  
He obeied immediately.  
“Yes Sir.” He said and followed the order.

He walked past a pleased looking Sherlock straight into the bathroom. He stripped, folded his clothes and went under the shower.  
He could hear and see Sherlock in the bathroom, and he knew that his Dom was preparing the enema.  
His cock was already rock hard, just from the thoughts and the anticipation. It was not because of the enema – he didn’t like the enema, but he would need to get through it three times. It was because of what was coming after he was totally clean. It would be a long day of edging and no release, it would be a long night of edging and no release, but if he would be good the whole day and night, he would get a great little blow job, rimming and a hard and rough fuck from his Dom – with a lot of release.  
He would love to wank now, and it was so hard not to do it. But Sherlock was with him, and he was able to look through the glass front of the shower – and that was it what Sherlock was doing right now.

“Don’t even think about it, greedy boy.”  
Of course he was able to deduce it.  
“I am sorry Sir.”, John said while he was showering and washing. “I’m really thankful for what you do with me on Saturdays, Sir.”  
“I know you are, and of course you are. You’re my greedy slut, thinking about to get fucked every hour of the day, to be filled up with cocks or cum, plugs, or other toys. It’s the only thing you can think about, and I know you aren’t happy when you’re empty. You’re eager and greedy, a cockslut, who loves Saturdays – a whole day no release but a lot of playing with toys, a lot of edging, a lot of preparing you for the night. And you love the Saturday nights because we’re going to our favorite club, and you know, that I will let every Dom fuck you – how they want it, how long they want it, how many at the same time want to do it. And what’s the other thing you love, slut?”  
John’s heart was beating very fast, his cock was twitching.  
“You’re totally right, Sir. As always, Sir.” John said. “I am a greedy and eager cockslut, and the third thing I love about Saturdays is the final of it, when I was good and pleasured you while the preparing, and all of them during the night. I love the final, because you’ll lick my cock, my ass, and you will fuck me rough and hard. And you will allow me to cum with your long cock deep in my wet hole, Sir.” John said while showering.  
Sherlock nodded.  
“That’s right boy. You’re ready with showering. Come out and kneel for your first session.” Sherlock ordered.

John looked at him.  
He turned of the shower and stepped out of the cabin.  
And then he kneelt down in the middle of the bathroom – head down, back straight, arse up a bit.  
He was still wet, dripping water onto the towel beneath him.  
Sherlock just ruffled through his hair with another towel, making it as dry as possible, stroking it into a proper hairstyle.  
He loved it, but he hated the cleaning, but what was coming after it was sweet torture – and it was worth all three sessions with the enema.

There was no warning – they were late in time, so John had been a bit prepared for a faster beginning.  
Two of Sherlocks lubed fingers had slipped into him, thrusting in and out exactly three times.  
Just a little preparation for the enema, not as long as usually.  
He had been silent, he had been still – Sherlock didn’t want him to whine or complain, he didn’t want him to flinch or move, just because there was no warning.  
He wasn’t allowed to make noises without permission throughout preparations and sex.  
He wanted to please him, so he just took it. He wanted that good hard and rough fuck at the end of the night, he wanted that tongue and mouth for a few moments at and around his cock, and he wanted that tongue licking is hole more wet for a few sweet moments.  
He felt the enema, he felt the water – a lot of water.  
He bit his lips, clawing his finger into the carpet in the bathroom.  
God, it was so hard not to make any sound or to make a move.  
Sherlock patted his hair, stroked down his spine, kissed his lower back.  
“What a sweet sub. You’re just a good boy, John. You’re doing good. I’m really pleased.”  
The pat, the stroke, the kiss and the praise where a huge hug for his soul and motivation.  
He almost thanked him, he almost told him, that he loved him. He bit his lip again.  
No talking. No noises. No movement.  
He was repeating that mantra in his head. He was repeating the rules for the enema sessions in his head.

 

The first session was always acceptable, the second was hard to get through, the third almost unbearable to not break the rules.  
Sherlock praised him once during every session, and once during every cleaning on the toilet.  
He praised him with words, with strokes, with pats, with kisses.  
It was honey for his soul and his heart.  
Even so they were playing, even so they were into the dom/sub and bdsm game – he always thought about their normal relationship during these praises. Because he loved it, when Sherlock kissed him, stroked him, huged him, and when he told him with words how much he loved him.  
Nevertheless, he was more than happy when that part of their play was over.

Sherlock patted his cheek.  
“That was really good, pet. Go upstairs now. You know where your place is. I will be right with you.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said and went out of the bathroom.

He walked totally naked through the hallway and out of the door.  
His heart was pumping really fast – every time he was afraid Mrs. Hudson could be on the stairs. But even so he didn’t want her to see him naked, he got turned on by just the thought, that someone could see him naked on the stairs.  
Maybe Mrs. Hudson, Greg, a client, Mycroft.  
He saw no one.  
His cock was twitching any way.  
He walked up the stairs and went into his old bedroom.

It wasn’t a bedroom any more, even so there was a bed.  
It was a play room, a “dungeon room”, filled with a lot of things, that made him horny in just a second.  
It was filled with a four poster bed, under it was a big cage for him; the room was filled with a St. Andrew's Cross, a fuckbench, a swing, a birth chair, a fucking machine and a sucking machine. And then all these other things like ropes and handcuffs and spreader bars and chains; like ball gags, rings gags, spider gags, dildo mouth gags and blindsfolds and collars; like a huge sortiment of different sized dildos, vibrators, massagers and plugs and anal beads – different shapes, different colours, different functions; like paddles and riding crops and nipple clamps, cock rings and cock cages; like things for their pet play – dog tail plugs, dog masks, rubber suits, bowls, mittens for hands and feet; like things for their age play, which they just do on a sexual basis – pacis, diapers, a few onesies and pajamas, a few stuffed animals to hold or to rut against them.

He bit his lip.  
God, he would love to wank – but he couldn’t do it; Sherlock would deduce it, and he would see it, because of the cameras, he had installed here to record their sessions in here, to watch John, if he’s in that cage.  
He breathed in and out, walked through the room, which made him even hornier – he sat down on the birth chair and got into postion.  
Leaning back, legs spreaded and up on the rests.

He closed his eyes for a moment. But just as long as his master wasn’t here.  
He opened his eyes immediately when Sherlock entered the room.  
Sherlock walked through it, put a few knew water bottles into a cupboard, and then he came to John.  
He smiled at him, patted his hair.  
“Good. Tell me the rules for the birth chair.” Sherlock ordered and sat down in front of John, who was totally exposed, his legs spreaded.  
“Yes Sir. I’m not allowed to close my eyes or to look away. I’m just allowed to watch your movements. I’m not allowed to make whining or pleasurable noises, and I’m not allowed to move. I’m just allowed to talk with you. I will do what ever you say to me, after you prepared me for our Saturday night preparation, Sir.”  
“Good boy.” Sherlock nodded.  
John smiled proudly.  
“How greedy and horny are you?”  
“A way too much for a sub, but as greedy and horny as every time, because I’m just a slut, who wants to get fucked at any time of the day, by any kind of object, by any kind of person, Sir.”  
“Are you allowed to get fucked like that?”  
“I’m allowed to get fucked at any time of the day, I’m allowed to get fucked by any kind of object despite a cock or pussy, I’m not allowed to get fucked by any kind of person – you’re the only one who’s allowed to fuck me with his cock, despite you allow anyone else to do it as well. But it’s not up to me, even if I want that, Sir.”  
“When I am allowing it, boy?”  
“Just on Saturday nights, and just when I was good in the birth chair and during the whole day preparation. If not, you decide if I’m allowed to follow you into the club, if I’m just allowed to watch the others in the club, if I’m just allowed to hear them with a blindfold in front of my eyes; or if I’m just allowed to get fucked by toys, or just by your long and huge cock, Sir. It’s your decision, and my punishment, and it depends on how naughty I was, Sir.”  
“That’s also right. That was very good, boy. Then let’s begin your and mine favorite day of the week.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” John smiled.

Johns cock was twitching immensely, and it was leaking as well.  
He looked down to Sherlocks hands, watched his movements – he saw him opening the lube bottle, he saw him covering his hands with it. And he felt that wet and filigran hand around his throbbing thick cock.  
He clawed the armrest of the chair.  
Sherlock gave him a smooth handjob.  
Three times up and down was all he get.  
He bit his lip, his heart was pounding massively, his cock was leaking even more.  
God, it was already too much, how should he survive the real preparation.  
Normaly if they didn’t play on Friday night, he wanked a few times during a few porn vids, or he fucked a happy Sherlock senseless. But yesterday and during the night, they have been on a case – there was no time to find as much release as possible so he was a bit prepared for Saturday.  
Sherlock took a cockring, slipped it over Johns thick cock.  
John bit his lip again, licking the blood away.  
It was torture and it was torture to watch it.  
It was insane – but he got harder from it, he got greedier and more eager from it.

Sherlock looked at him, circled the tip of Johns cock with a breath of his forefinger – it was a tease, it was torture, it would be torture the whole day, the whole night, but John wouldn’t be able to cum.  
Sherlock had read his thoughts again.  
“Next time you should try to wank during a case, John. I don’t know how you will do that, but that’s not my problem. Maybe you should wank during a cab ride or while waiting for the criminal.”, Sherlock said smoothly. “It’s hard to follow all the rules now, isn’t it? No porn, no wanking, no fucking into my ass or my mouth, to hear my moans.”  
“It… it is, Sir. It’s hard, that’s right. I’m a cockslut, and I’m too greedy, that’s why I watch a lot of porn beforehand, or wank, or fucking you, Sir.” He hissed his words, looked at Sherlocks forefinger, that still circled his slit.  
“Will there be a day, where you won’t be that slutty anymore?”  
“I don’t think so, Sir. I can’t get enough. It’s always not enough – even after Saturday nights and your final fuck. A few hours later I wish to get fucked by all of them again, I wish that would happen every day, Sir.”

Sherlocks finger disappeard and he took a collar. He stand up, put it around Johns neck – locked it, and put a leash on it.  
“I like to hear that, because I want you to be ready for my cock every minute of the day, and for other cocks as well, if I decide to let another man oder woman fuck you. But you need to be reminded, that I’m your master.” He tapped against the collar and the leash.  
“Thank you for the collar, Sir. But any way, I would never forget, that you’re my master, the only one – the one who is able to give my cock the maximum pleasure, Sir.”

Sherlock nodded and sat down again. He bent down, licked three times hard across the leaking tip of Johns cock.  
John finger clawed the armrest.  
He watched it. He watched the three licks, he watched the three sucks at the tip and he watched the smooth caressing of his balls.  
His eyes were lustfilled and totally black. His cock was rock hard, lying against his stomach, leaking onto his stomach. His balls were already filled.  
He wanted to moan, but he didn’t want to risk a punishment – one moan now, and his master would probably let one person less fuck him tonight. He didn’t wanted that. Normally all the Doms in the club on Saturday where allowed to use him, he didn’t want to miss any of them. He wanted to be used as much as possible. He wanted to feel as much cocks and cunts as possible. He wasn’t three continent Watson for nothing. He was totally horny for sex, and he wanted to have it as much as possible, and with as many different people as possible. He loved Sherlock, he loved to be in a relationship with him, but he probably couldn’t stay away sexually from other people, if they wouldn’t play this. He had fucked and got fucked by so many different man and woman before he began to be submissive, and he didn’t want to lose that feeling.  
Saturday was fabulous – cocks in his arse, cocks in his mouth, licking pussys, his cock buried deep into different pussys; different voices, different feelings.

He watched Sherlock, who slid one finger into him – Sherlocks finger thrusted lovingly forth and back, opening him up for all what would come after that preparation chair. He thrusted in three times, then he rubbed across the muscle of his rim – he did that 10 times.  
Thirty loving thrusts and thirty rubs with the thumb in summary.  
A second finger slipped in – scissored him open intensely, more pressure. Three thrusts, the third one merciless against his prostate. Three intense rubs across his entrance.  
Twenty intense thrust in his wet and hot greedy slut hole, ten intense thrusts against his prostate, thirty intens rubs across his greedy entrance.  
He was sweating now, he clawed his fingers more tightly; he pressed his legs onto the rests, he bit every now and then into his lip.  
“You’re so good to me, Sir.”  
“I can see that, you just showered and are already dirty again. Look at your stomach – all that leaking cum on your stomach. Took a finger and make yourself clean, but don’t stop watching me!” He said smoothly but with a dominant voice.  
He was hard himself – hard because John was good trained and a very good sub; hard because of Johns look and body; hard because he loved that talking and using John.

John did what he was told to do. He still watched Sherlock, but he stroked with his finger through the leaked cum, put his finger into his mouth and licked it clean while he watched Sherlock. His hand was shaking, the other one clawed more than before.  
Sherlock rubbed his thigh.  
“Good boy. Just a good little greedy slut. You make me very happy.”  
John smiled while he licked his finger.  
And then he felt three long fingers in his wet hole. Three fingers thrust hard and rough into Johns hot hole. A thumb rubbed hard across the entrance. Three times rubbing, one time a hard thrust into the hole, two hard thrust with the prostate as the target.  
Ten hard thrusts, twenty thrusts against his prostate, thirty hard rubbings across his wet entrance.  
John bit his lip hard again; he felt the blood, licked it away and just cleaned himself up by licking his own precum from his forefinger, while he was watching Sherlock.

Sherlock stood up, got a butt plug and came back to John again.  
He plugged him, slid it in easily. The hole closed his walls greedily around it.  
“Why, why this one?” John asked.  
It was the worset plug. It was the tinniest and shortest one. It didn’t even touched his prostate. That was hell, more than hell and torture. He could feel it, but it was far too less. He wanted more sensation and stimulation. Even if it would be over stimulation – but that would be better, than almost a sweet nothing, despite knowing that there was a plug.  
“Because I took it. We haven’t even started and you almost beg for big things. Calm down boy.” Sherlock winked. "It’s a long way to go. If you don’t calm down, you will mess up the preparation. Do you want that? Risking a punishment, risking to miss all the fucks from the Doms, who will be there tonight, risking maybe to be not even allowed to come with me? For the record you missed the Sir.”  
John swallowed.  
“I’m sorry, Sir. I… I was just surprised, you didn’t take it often, I was caught by surprise, that’s why I missed the Sir. And if it’s your choice, than I’m fine with it of course. It was just a question, Sir. I really want to please you, sweethe… Sir! Sir! I mean Sir! I want to please you, Sir.”, he said truthfully und ruefully.  
Sherlock bowed the head. It was the first time that John almost called him sweetheart during their play. He stroked across Johns cheeck, tapped his nose with the forefinger.  
“There won’t be a punishment, because you don’t apologised a thousand times, instead you just told the truth. I appreciate that. And sweetheart isn’t the right name now. It will be after that night.” He smiled and winked.  
John smiled too.  
“Thank you, Sir.”

“Fine.” Sherlock said and took the blindfold. “No visual input until your midday nap.” He put the blindfold around Johns head, made him blind, kissed his lips afterwards. “You’re almost ready. It’s your last chance to say anything until the midday nap, so do you have to say something, before just noises are allowed?” He already took the gag with the red ball.  
“I love you, Sir. And I really appreciate that you take care of me. I’m happy to be yours and I’m glad that today is Saturday, not just because I love it, but because I know, that you love this day as well. I will give you a sign If I'm in need of water, as always. You can gag me now, Sir. You can gag me, prepare and use me, Sir.” John said with an loving and obediently voice.  
“Thank you for the praise, boy. I love you, too.” He praised as well.  
John had opend his mouth widely, even without the order.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock praised again and gagged him.

John was sitting in the birth chair with spreaded legs. He was blindfolded, he was gagged, a cockring was preventing him from coming, his hole was wet and plugged with that tiny plug.  
And all of that was recorded by the many hidden cameras.

“Get up slowly, boy.”  
John did it – slowly and carfully, up to his feet.  
He stood in front of the chair, his cock twitched when he thought back to Wednesday, when Sherlock had fucked him merciless in that birth chair. He had been restraint into the chair for the whole day – blindfolded, with a cock ring. Sherlock had fucked him in the morning, after that a dildo had fucked him an hour with the fucking machine - a tiny one but a fast pace. Then a butt plug until midday. Another fuck by Sherlock, a few hours the fucking machine with one of the larger dildos but with a slow pace and the thrusts not deep enough to hit his prostate. In the evening another fuck by Sherlock, a butt plug, and after that, right before bedtime, Sherlock had been back, to fuck him again, and taking him to bed – the seed from the last two fucks holding in place with one of the larger plugs – just to let him ride his cock in the morning, without being in the play anymore, but with the hoped release for John. He had come untouched, and he had covered Sherlock in a lot of white and thick cum.  
“Don’t think too much about Wednesday, slut. But I have the feeling we should do that again, maybe with more tortue and bigger plugs and dildos, maybe almost the biggest ones we have, hm pet?”  
John nodded wildly, cock twitching.

“I will see. I think we can do that. But for now, just follow me. And from now on until your midday nap you're allowed to make noises.” Sherlock said and took Johns leash, leading him to the St. Andrew's Cross.

John was glad he was allowed to make noises now.  
He whimpered behind the gag in anticipation, drooling a bit.  
God, he couldn’t wait. Even if he wasn’t allowed to cum, and even if this would be torture – he loved it, he loved it to be used like that with all the equipment they had; he loved the sweet torture; he loved the cockring, the gag, even that fucking plug. He loved it not to see anything. This all made him incredibly horny, and he knew, if he would get a reward, it would be a massive orgasm – as always on Saturday nights.  
And the best thing was, he could watch their session again, and then he could see, what Sherlock had done all the time. Mostly he got to see it the first time during a session – watching it with Sherlock, riding him or just allowed to warm his cock up his hole or wanking him off. Of course with a cock ring or a cock cage, not allowed to cum. After it, he was allowed to, with no sound of the new video, with no picture of the new video. Just sitting on a chair in the middle of the living room, jerking himself off blindefolded and no other input. Just allowed to move his hand straight up and down – now twisting, no ball play, no thumb rubbing across the tip – just up and down. And then licking up his cum.  
Torture.  
Sweet torture.

But after the first watch, he was allowed to watch it as often as he wanted – and he did, when Sherlock was alone on a case. He watched it and jerked himself off in the play room, rode a massive dildo or fucked himseld with the fucking machine – always in the play room.  
A lot of fun.

Sherlock leaned him against the cross.  
Now the preparation could begin.

 

TBC


	2. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparation for the Saturday night events begin.  
> It's the first round.

The dungeon and play room in the flat of 221B Baker Street was just lighted up with a few dim lights. But it was enough for the hidden cameras, it was enough for Sherlock – and it doesn’t matter for John, because John was blindfolded, and it was absolutely not his choice if the room was black as the night, dim or bright like the daylight.

John was leaning against the St. Andrew’s Cross, blindfolded, gagged, with a cock ring on his massive hard cock, and a little tiny plug in his wet hole. His legs were spread for the cuffs at the bottom, his arms were spread for the cuffs and ropes at the top.  
He was breathing in and out in a fast pace and he was sweating.  
He trusted Sherlock with his life; he trusted Sherlock while being with him in their loving relationship, he trusted him while he was his Sub. Nevertheless, every time they are in here and play, or they are out in the club, he never really knew what was coming – and that was exciting and horrific at the same time.  
He couldn’t tell what Sherlock would do with him in the play and dungeon room, it was always completely different – how long, which play, which sizes, a just watching Sherlock, just pleasure for Sherlock, or pleasure for himself, or maybe too much pleasure for himself with forced orgasms.  
And he couldn’t prepare for the things he did in the club. If he had been good, he knew he would get a check from Sherlock, he would get blindfolded and lubed and then restraint somewhere in the club – and then he would get fucked and rode, he would suck at cocks and lick at pussys. But he never could tell how often he would get used, how rough or long – and so he was never really prepared. And when he hadn’t been good, Sherlock would have a torture punishment for him in the club; just watching, just listening, no touches, etc. There were so much different sweet torture punishments.

He wanted to be good today.  
Last Saturday, he hadn’t been good during the preparation – he had been lucky, he had been allowed to go to the club with Sherlock, but the punishment had waited at the club for him. Sherlock had blindfolded him, he had sat next to Sherlock, restraint in a chair in a room full of sexual noises, and he had heard Sherlock wanking of a few times during the night – four hours just listening to all these noises, and no release for him.  
But the Saturday before had been fucking perfect – he had been good all week during their Dom/Sub play, and Sherlock had fulfilled him the Saturday appointment to get fucked the whole night by anyone and with any object. And on top of that, he had been allowed to fuck another sub, a female, and he had been allowed to cum. He had fucked her deep and hard, had bred her with a lot of semen - she had begged for more, for another round, for getting fucked in her hole and into her mouth; she had begged so long for his cock, that her female dom had punished her, because she had told her very often to stop begging like a whore. After thay had been home, he had been allowed to cum again with Sherlocks long cock up his arse. Just perfect.  
His heart pounded hard against his rib cage – how wunderful it would be to fuck someone tonight.

Sherlocks voice sounded through the room – already deduced what was going on in Johns head.  
“Don’t get your hopes up to much, you haven’t been good all the time when we have played this week. And you know that. That was a special reward, for a special very good behavior during our play. You haven’t managed it this week, so there’s no sub fucking for you tonight.”  
John whined behind the gag – in agreement.  
“I know you would understand that.”, Sherlock said.  
He walked back through the room.

John could here a stool, scratching across the wooden floor.  
His mind was driving him mad, because he tried to deduce what Sherlock would do.  
The sound stopped, he could hear that Sherlock sat down.  
And then he felt something around his aching cock. It was moving, and he was whimpering and whining, tugging at the cords.  
It was moving forth and back, and John rolled his eyes behind closed lids.  
John breathed in deeply – the movement was perfect, a perfect pace, a perfect pressure. He couldn’t come, but he wanted it so badly, even though the pressure and pace wouldn’t have been enough.  
He knew what it was – the fleshlight.  
It wasn’t a real pussy, but it almost felt like that.  
God, he couldn’t wait to feel a real one tonight.  
“You’re greedy for a pussy tonight, aren’t you?”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“You’re desperate for pussys tonight and for other cocks, aren’t you?”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“You would love to fuck and get fucked every day by another person, is that right? You would love to stroll around the world, searching for people to fuck and to fuck you. And you have done that a long time, Mr. Three Continent Watson.”  
He hummed again in agreement, but whined afterwards.  
“I know I know – I know you need that, and I’m fine with it during our playtime, that’s why I allow it during our sessions. I know it would be hard for you not to cheat on me otherwise. But also I know you wouldn’t cheat. I know you love me, don’t panic, boy.”  
John hummed in agreement.  
And Sherlocks pace got faster.

It was great to watch John like that – tugging at the restraints, whining, whimpering, horny, and greedy for release. It was great to have him like that, to use him like that, and to know that he would do all the things with total surrender – just because of the reward. John tried to be as good as possible to please him, and to get the reward, the Saturday night reward – feeling a lot of different cocks and pussys.  
It was the easiest way to get him out of a naughty moment – a reminding of all the different fucks he would miss.  
Sherlock smirked. Such a slut.

John moaned behind the gag.  
A mantra played in his head.  
No begging, no begging, don’t sound like you beg, don’t sound like you beg.  
He was allowed to beg, but just with Sherlocks cock up his arse or down his throat.  
He wasn’t allowed to beg for more toy sensation, he wasn’t allowed to beg during the fucks from other people. Like that Saturday when he had fucked that female sub. He would have loved to fill all there hole with his massive cock and his hot load, he would have loved to beg for it as well, but it had been such a lovely reward and who knows what Sherlock would have done, if he would have misbehaved in that moment. He wanted to please him - Sherlocks rewards are awesome, he didn't want to miss them.  
He was just allowed to beg for Sherlocks cock, while Sherlocks cock was somewhere in his body or on his body.  
He moaned again, whined, because it felt too good.

A moment after his second moan, he felt another sensation.  
A vibrating thing under his balls.  
He tugged extremely at his restraints, whimpered as much as possible behind the gag, drooling down his cheeks.  
“Do you want more, greedy little thing?”  
A catchy question.  
He hummed in disagreement.  
“That was the right answer, slut.”  
He was panting, he was sweating, he was happy to be restraint, he haven’t the feeling to be able to stand on his own.  
His cock was drooling into the fleshlight, he was drooling down his lips, cheeks and chin.

He could still feel the moving fleshlight and the buzzing massager.  
But it stopped as his panting became too high.  
He wanted to complain because of the overstimulation.  
He wanted to complain for the loss of the sensation.  
But he did neither of it.

Sherlock patted his cheek.  
“Good boy. That was a little pretaste for the pussys tonight. If there will be any tonight.”  
Sherlock unlocked him from the Cross.

He was taken by the leash, dragged through the room.  
“You’re standing in front of the fuckbench, slut. You can just lay down, the bench is right in front of you.”  
He nodded, did what he was told to do.  
He stretched out his arms, felt the bench and crawled onto it. He laid himself into postion.  
The head down, face through the hole, arms onto the rests, shinbones onto the rests, stomach onto the bench.  
His cock was hanging down, was pressed a bit against the bench.  
Sherlock circled him, positioned his cock in a comfortable way. He patted his hair.  
“Can you breath properly, boy?”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“Everything alright with you?”  
He hummed in agreement.  
“Good, slut. Do you want to know what is coming next?”  
He hummed in disagreement.  
“Oh, are we horny for surprises today?” Sherlock said, while he restraint him to the bench.  
Two straps on his head, two for every arm, two vor every leg, two for the back.  
And John had hummed in agreement.

He listened carefully, but he could just hear Sherlock walking around.  
He was empty suddenly – Sherlock had removed the tiny plug.  
He pressed his eyes together; now he had come to appreciate that little tiny plug, it was better than nothing; he wanted it back. He didn’t want to be empty.  
He almost hummed in complainment.  
Luckily, he was distracted.  
A wet long finger thrusted quickly and roughly into his hole – three times.  
Three times – deep, rough and quickly.  
The finger was gone, but he felt a long thin thing slipping into his hole immediately.

The thin and long thing nudged at his prostate and then it began to vibrate.  
He breathed in sharply, a few times through his nose.  
He whimpered and moaned behind his gag.  
And he clutched at the armrests when he felt Sherlocks fist around his cock.  
“Your slutty balls are so full, I need to milk you already.”  
Oh god, no no no. It was a thing Sherlock loved to do – it was torture, that’s why Sherlock loved it. But he didn’t like it that much; it was a bit of release, but after it he was always even hornier, after it his cock was even harder and much more twitching and throbbing.  
The prostate massager pressed hardly against his prostate. And Sherlock milked his cock like a farmer the udder of his cows.  
He whimpered, drooled more saliva.  
“I know you dislike it, slut. But we have to do it, you know we need to. It’s your fault, slut. You’re the greedy boy, who get turned on that much and doesn’t have any self control. If you wouldn’t be that slutty, we wouldn’t have to do it that often.” Sherlock said while milking him like a cow. “But boy, I know that you love it as well. You love and hate it. You would beg for it, if I would never do it again.”  
John gasped.  
“Tell me I’m right, boy!” Sherlock said with a dominant harsh voice.  
And John hummed in agreement.  
“Good boy.”

Sherlock pressed the massager more into his prostate. His fist milked him with more pressures, long strokes, with always the same slow pace.  
“Come on, boy. Give me your milk.”  
John’s cock began to spurt long and white streams of semen, but Sherlock didn’t stop his milking.  
The white liquid drooled into a glass under John’s cock.  
John whimpered and whined. He was overstimulated from the massager, but he could feel that he still spurt the thick white load.  
“I won’t stop until you’re balls are empty, pet.” Sherlock said and stroked Johns cock, still like the udder of a cow. “There’s more, come on boy. We’re still running a bit late.” He said and the pressure got more intense.  
John whined und whimpered, moaned and groaned when the next hot load spurt quickly into the glass.  
“You’re such a good boy.” Sherlock praised as he milked him dry. "Jesus, if you could see you much I was already able to milk out of these horny balls."

The massager disappeared as the last drop had dropped down into the glass. The fist disappeared as well. And Sherlocks hand stroked Johns bum.  
“Good boy, good boy.” He praised and stroked the bum.  
John sighed and hummed in pleasure.  
Sherlock kissed his back.

He stood up and unlocked John from the bench.  
He took his leash in his hand, spoke to him again.  
“Stand up boy!”  
John breathed in and out and then he stood up with wobbling knees.  
“It’s almost time for your midday nap. But we’re running late because of that case. So you don’t have two hours today, but one and a half. Then we’re back in time after your nap. But we have a bit of time until your nap.” He told him and tugged at the leash, leading him to the bed.  
John had followed on wobbling knees, he felt the end of the bed at his legs. He felt the cold black metal of the four poster bed, the posters made of wood with a lot of hooks in it for ropes and cuffs and dildos to suck on or to fuck his ass against it. Sherlock was able to restraint him in this bed in every position, no matter if on the bed or up in mid air - that bloody genuis had build it himself for all possibilities. The many hooks in every poster were for pleasurable use as well - that's why John loved it to find pleasure in this room even when they weren't playing, even when Sherlock wasn't here; that's why he masturbated in here most of the times. Watching porn in the bed, while putting a dildo on a hook and fucking his arse against it, or while sucking at it etc.  
God, he loved that bed.  
“You’re in front of the bed. Crawl into it, stay on your knees, hands on the headbord.”  
John nodded.

He crawled into the bed, crawled through it on his knees, laid his hands on the headbord.  
He felt Sherlock in the bed with him, too.  
Sherlock took Johns right hand, cuffed it into the handcuff that was tangeling from the ceiling. He did the same with the left hand. He crawled out of the bed, took a spreader bar, and cuffed Johns ankles into it, which spreaded Johns legs as far as possible.  
His John was naked, the hard cock aching for release, he was cuffed at the wrist, tangeling with his upper body in mid air. He kneelt, his legs were spread by the spreader bar.

It was a hard position. He could held himself at the chains of the cuffs, but it was hard to not slip away with his knees.  
He heard the zip of Sherlocks suit trousers. He heard the sloppy sound of him lubing his cock.  
“Listen boy!” He said harshly. “Until now, I was busy with you, you slutty boy. and I haven’t had the chance to masturbate while watching you. So you will be a really good slut for me now, and letting me fuck you properly. Don’t dare to slip away, and milk me dry with your tight hole after I’ve bred you. Don’t dare to make my suit dirty, boy.”  
Johns head was dizzy. If he wouldn’t have the cock ring, he would have cum probably just from Sherlocks talking.  
He nodded and hummed.  
And he begin to beg, circeling his hips, pushing back to Sherlock, humming with a pleading and begging sound. He let out all the pleading and begging, that he had held back during the toys.  
“Oh, you’re begging for your masters cock, aren’t you? I’m sure you will give your master a very good time.”  
John nodded and hummed and still begged for it.  
“You shall get it then, you filthy greedy cockslut.”

John tugged at the cuffs, and almost slipped down with his knees, when Sherlock slammed his long cock into him.  
He moaned greedily around his gag.  
He loved Sherlocks cock. It was over the average in length; and it was thick. It was wasn’t as thick as his cock, but his cock was far over the average when one talked about thick.  
Sherlock grabbed his left hip and took the leash in his right hand. He tugged at it, made John whimper, but raising his head like a proud dog.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock moaned in pleasure.  
He looked down to his cock, that spread Johns rim muscle, the walls tight and hot and wet. His cock slid into him with no mercy – he had been hard the whole time as well.  
He fucked deep into him, let his cock free and fucked deep into him again.  
John moaned and groaned, waggling his hips, thrusting his hips back to Sherlock.  
“You want me deep down, don’t you? You want to get bred, deep down.”  
John moaned and hummed in agreement.

Sherlock tugged at the leash again, holding Johns head in place.  
He slammed into him again, fucking him deep down in his ass, buried his length into him, that his balls met Johns bum.  
“Oh John, your such a good sub for your master, your such a good slut and fucktoy.” Sherlock praised.  
He grabbed Johns left hip a bit more, rocking into him relentlessy.  
John drooled more salvia, his chin was wet from it.  
“You’re made for it. You’re made to be a fucktoy. But you’re also made for fucking all males and females in this world happy.”  
John moaned and moaned over and over again.  
He loved the cock, he loved the roughness, he loved the praise.  
Sherlock loved it to get fucked by him when they weren’t playing in here or in the club, and he knew that all the other guys and girls had loved his massive and thick cock – they had begged for it, had begged him to fuck them again over and over again. But Sherlock was right, he also loved it to get fucked over and over again, especially from Sherlock, but also by every other person. Essentially a good fuck.

Sherlock tugged again at the leash, his pace sped up – fast, intense, deep, relentlessy.  
And John could feel a hot fluid spurting into his used hole.  
Hot and thick.  
Sherlock panting behind him, didn’t stop the thrusting.  
He clenched his walls, milked him dry.  
It was a lot of cum, he could feel it. Normally it wasn’t that much before the midday nap on Saturday, normally Sherlock had the time to masturbate while watching John, making him licking it up afterwards.  
This Saturday was different, an hour less than normally, so no time for long enema preparation and no time for a wank. And so there was a lot of cum in his hole.

“Good boy. I pull out, clench, I will plug you.”  
He pulled out, John clenched.  
Sherlock put his dry and flaccid cock back into his shorts. He stand up, took a much thicker plug, laid it to the birth chair - he haven't the time for spread him slowly today. But John could take it.  
He came back to John, who still clenched his hole.  
He uncuffed him at wirst and ankles, took his leash and led him to the birth chair.

John was sweating like hell. He was exhausted and it was hard to clench his hole that long.  
Sherlock pressed him down onto the chair.  
“Legs up.” Sherlock ordered.  
John did, laid his legs onto the rests – spread.  
He felt the plug and his entrance, strocking him, teasing him.  
He almost had opened his hole.  
He whimpered.  
And then he felt the plug at his entrance again, pressing into it.  
He opened up, let the thick plug slid into him, feeling the cum staying in him, feeling the plug spreading his walls.

“Such a good boy, hold my load warm and nice.” Sherlock praised and stroked his thighs.  
The next thing he was doing, was unlocking the gag.  
John moved his jaw a few times.  
“I’m thirsty, Sir.” John said.  
“I would have giving you some water now anyway, boy. But I milked you, you know what that means.”  
“Yes Sir. I need to drink the milk you milked out of me first. I just wanted to say that I need water as well.”  
“That’s good boy. I don’t what that you get dehydrated.” Sherlock said, praising him for telling him, that he was in need of water. He hold a glass to Johns lips. “It’s the milk, boy.”  
John nodded and sipped down his own cum in four sips. The thick liquid was a bit bitter.  
Just a moment after it, he felt a lit at his lips.  
“Good boy. Now your water.”  
John nodded with a smile, sucked at the lit.  
The water felt good. He had been feeling the need for it right after Sherlocks orgasm.  
He sucked at it a while, freed the lit afterwards.  
And he could feel Sherlocks wet thumb caressing his dry lips, and washing his face afterwards with a damp cloth, freeing him from the dry saliva drooling and his sweat.

He liked the aftercare here in this chair, waited for Sherlock to let him see again.  
He closed his eyes wisely, opened them a few seconds after he couldn’t feel the blindfold anymore.  
“Hello Sir.” John smiled.  
“Hello boy.” Sherlock smiled as well.  
“It’s a much thicker plug then before, Sir.” John stated.  
“Yeah, because of the time we had lost today. You need to be opened up very good, who knows who’s coming to the club tonight, or what they will do with your slutty hole. And you want to be ready for it, don’t you.  
“I want to be ready, Sir.”  
Sherlock nodded.  
“Good. Go to your cage now. I will bring you some food and you can take that bottle with you.” He pointed at a full water bottle.  
John nodded and stood up.

While John went to the cage under the bed, Sherlock went downstairs to fetch his sub up a few sandwiches.  
John had crawled into the cage. He couldn’t sit here, it wasn’t high enough. But he was able to lie down, to lift his arse up in the air, to turn around properly, to raise his head, his arms and his legs quiet a bit. It was comfortable in here, because of the fluffy carpet in here. He laid onto his stomach when Sherlock came in again.

Sherlock bent down, gave John the sandwiches through the still open door.  
He patted Johns head, stroked his cheek, and then he locked the door of the cage, and put the key into his trouser pocket.  
“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for the preparation and the food, Sir.” John said, knowing that he shouldn’t thank him for everything during the preparation.  
Sherlock smiled and nodded.  
“You’re welcome. You’ve been such a good boy until now. I’m looking forward to round two and three. I hope you will stay the good little boy you have been today. You know I want you to give the pleasure of all the different dom cocks and pussys. You know I don’t like to punish you as well.”  
“I know, Sir. I will be good, I promise, Sir. You won’t have to punish me today, Sir.” John smiled.  
“Good. Then eat, drink and rest now, until I came back.”  
“You don’t leave the flat, right Sir?”  
“I would never leave the flat with you locked up or locked in somewhere you can’t get out on your own, boy. You know that. I wouldn’t do that, because we both don’t know what happens here or to me outdoors and I don’t want that you got hurt, because of something bad happening to Baker Street or to me outdoors and no one knowing that you’re in here.” He patted his hair through the cage.  
“Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate it.” John said with a happy an relieved voice. “Will you tell me one thing that you will to do me in the second round?”  
“The fucking machine.” Sherlock winked. “Happy dreams.”  
He stood up and left the room, locking him up, walking downstairs.

Johns cock twitched.  
The fucking machine.  
Awesome.  
Hopefully he would be able to rest after lunch – he was so tired, but it was hard to fall asleep with a rock hard cock, with a large plug up his arse and with the thought of the fucking machine.  
He took a sandwich, knowing that Sherlock was downstairs, working and watching and controlling him through all the hidden cameras.

 

TBC


	3. The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 for the greedy John Watson

John sighed.  
He sighed because he felt a hand stroking through his hair, patting the back of his head, patting his cheek.  
And he could hear the deep and dark voice of his lover and dom. 

“It’s time to get up, boy.”  
John opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times. He moved his head a bit, looked to Sherlock, who was crouching on the wooden floor in front of his cage.  
“There you are. Ready for our next round?”  
John rubbed his eyes. He was ready, he absolutely was – and the nap had done him very good, it hadn’t been long, but it had been extremely good.  
“Yes Sir.”  
Sherlock unlocked the cage, waited for John to crawl out of it.  
John crawled through the door, got a kiss from Sherlock.  
“You know what to do, boy. I’m waiting for you.” Sherlock said and stood up.

John looked after him for a moment. And then he took the plate and the empty water bottle. He stood up, walked through the room and out of the door. He walked downstairs – naked. His heart was pounding madly, but he didn’t met anyone. He walked to the kitchen, cleaned the plate and put the empty bottle into a basket.  
He went to the bathroom, used the toilet, washed his hands and face and then he walked back through the hallway and upstairs to their dungeon room.  
He hadn’t met someone – he was glad and sad about it at the same time.  
He walked through the room and sat down onto the gynaecological chair again – legs up on the rests, arms on the rests as well.  
“I’m ready, Sir.”

Sherlock nodded.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock praised him.  
He took one of the cock cages, that was lying on the table next to the chair.  
John eyed him – knowing his rules for that chair pretty good. He bit his lip – the cock ring was bad enough, but with that cage around his cock, he wouldn’t just been incapable to cum, he wouldn’t been able to get hard.  
He watched Sherlock, who took of the cockring and stuffed his massive flaccid cock into that metal cage – locked it up, the key slid into Sherlocks trouser pocket.  
Sherlock patted Johns balls, who bit his lip again, already breathing hard.  
“Do you like the feeling, pet?”  
“Yes and no, Sir.”  
“At least you’re honest.”  
“Always Sir. It’s torture, but I love it that you use me like that, and that you’re the one who’s controlling my cock, my erections and my orgasms, Sir.”  
“Who, when not me should be in control of that?”  
“No one, Sir. Just you.”  
“Absolutely right. You can be glad to have a dom like me, slut. You can be glad that I am allowing you to get fucked into that slutty hole and into your slutty mouth. And you can also be really glad that you can enjoy some pussy around your greedy cock.” Sherlock said in that deep and dark dominant voice, his thumbs rubbing hard across Johns nipples.  
John swallowed, already sweating, already panting. He bit his lip.  
He could moan from that dirty talk, from that name calling.  
He could moan from the thought of Sherlocks controlling.  
And he could moan from that hard rubbing across his nipples.  
Without the cock cage he would already be rock hard. And it would also be possible that he would have cum already.  
It was right, he was an extreme slut when it comes to sex.

“Yes Sir.” He stottered.  
“What?” Sherlock asked harsh.  
“Yes Sir!” John said clearly and without stottering. “Yes Sir, I’m really glad to have you as my master. And I’m glad that you are allowing me all of that. I’m glad you fill all my slutty holes with toys and cocks and tongues and fingers; I’m glad that others are allowed to do that as well every Saturday; and I’m glad that my greedy cock is allowed to feel cunts. Thank you Sir.” John stated.  
“Good, slut.” Sherlock said, took his thumbs away and stood up.  
He took the blindfold from the table and a minute later John couldn’t see anything anymore.  
Just black.

John closed his eyes, breathed in and out.  
He could feel the thick plug up his arse, the plug which kept Sherlocks thick load in place.  
He wanted to hump down on it, but he needed to lay still.  
He chewed his lips, waited for Sherlock.  
“I can hear your thoughts, slut. Jesus you really are like a dog in heat, but 24/7. Don’t worry, pet - that greedy fuckhole of yours will be get fucked in a view minutes.” Sherlock said with a dark voice. “Open your mouth, no more talking now! Just your slutty noises.” Sherlock ordered.  
John nodded and opened his mouth widely.  
He could feel a cock shaped dildo entering his mouth; he could feel the straps of the gag around his head; he heard the click of the lock.  
He swallowed around the thick cock that was stuck in his mouth.  
He felt the veins, he felt the thick and hard dildo, that would prepare him for the cocks he maybe would suck tonight – training for his jaw and mouth to stay wide and as long as possible open. Open for massive hard cocks, fucking down his throat.  
He grabbed the armrests.  
He could feel the greedy, eager and horny feeling in his stomach.

Sherlock tugged at his leash.  
“Stand up, cocksucker!”  
His stomach tingled – god, he loved the name calling. If they wouldn’t be in their play, he would fuck Sherlock hard against the next wall.  
He stood up slowly, waited for Sherlock to lead him.

Sherlock tugged at the leash, led him through the room, let him to the bed and cage.  
“Kneel down!”  
John did, felt the tug at the leash again.  
“Crawl into the cage, door is still open.”  
Cage? Why needed he to crawl into the cage again?  
Salvia drooled out of his mouth.  
He crawled, he crawled into the cage, felt a hard but turning on slap on his left cheek.  
The door got locked.  
“Listen! Crawl to the right, lay on your back, legs up as far as you can, spread them as far as you can, feet against the bars. Now slut.”  
John did all of that.  
He crawled to the right, lay down on his back, raised his legs until he felt the ceiling of the cage and the beginning of the bed, spread his legs as far as he was able to, and he put his feet against the bars.  
“Listen! I will take the plug out of that greedy hole, you will clench. Don’t drool any of my cum, you will need it. The dildo on the fucking machine is lubed as well, but you will lay here for a while, so you better don’t drool a single drop. Now!”  
There was no second for John to realise what was coming, Sherlock pulled out the plug and he clenched.  
Right after it, he heard a scratching sound across the wooden floor and then he felt a tip at his entrance.  
“Listen again. I will turn on the fucking machine, then I’m going downstairs, watching you. You little slut will be a good fucktoy and a good cocksucker. So suck that cock in your mouth and enjoy the cock that will pound into you deeply. Legs stay like that, don’t dare to bring them down. And don’t dare to touch yourself with your hands, they stay next to your body.”

John swallowed around the cock in his mouth. He sweated massively. And when he heard the click of the machine, he moaned around that thick cock. He scratched his nails across the fluffy carpet, moaned again, panted.  
The wet cock slid into him deeply, slowly but deeply.  
He moaned again, scratched again.  
Fuck, they have never done this before. He had never been in his cage and got fucked. It was the first time and it felt incredibly good; caged and fucked like a slave, like being kidnapped and raped. He panted and breathed in quickly – he wanted it to move faster, he wanted to get hard, he wanted to cum.  
It was the first time in the cage, but the cock he felt wasn’t new.  
He moaned, tugged at the fluffy carpet.  
“I think you know what cock that is.” Sherlock smirked.  
John nodded.  
“But you’re too busy with cocksucking, you greedy slut. You can’t answer. It’s your cock, it’s the dildo I made with your measures.” Sherlock said it with a sexy deep voice. “Have fun with yourself.” Sherlock said and walked to the door. “Oh, and John? Of course I can speed up the pace downstairs. But I think your fuckhole will be really thankful.”  
And he left.

John began to suck at the cock in his mouth, tugged like mad at the fluffy carpet.  
The machine shoved the dildo into Johns cum wet hole, fucked him slowly.  
John moaned and sucked.  
Fuck, it was so good to feel his own cock up his arse – thick and massive. But it was such a torture – he loved it big, he loved it long, he loved being filled as much as possible, but it was such a torture; a torture because his cock rubbed with every thrust along his prostate.  
Saliva drooled down his chin, sweat drooled down his face; he panted, breathed in and out quickly; his heart raced like mad against his ribcage, and his stomach tingled, his whole body tingled – it was that horny feeling.  
He wanted to move, just a bit, just a tiny bit to adjust the angle.  
But he didn’t want to risk a single punishment in the club tonight. He really needed to feel as much as possible different cocks and cunts tonight, after all he would needed to wait until next Saturday for the next round, and that was a long time. He had needed to stay sexually loyal two weeks now, that had been really hard, so he wanted the whole treatment tonight.

He sucked eagerly at that cock, stayed still, but tugged at the carpet – knowing that Sherlock was watching him through all the hidden cameras, knowing that Sherlock was able to turn up the speed.  
At the moment it was a slow pace - too slow for his taste, too slow while being Sherlocks sub.  
He got impatient really quickly, sucked more eagerly, tugged more tightly.  
And downstairs, Sherlock took the remote for the machine.  
“You shall get it, you impatient cockslut.”  
John hadn’t heard it, but he could feel the difference massively.  
It had been the slowest pace, now it was the fastest pace. His massive cock slammed deep into him, merciless and relentless.  
John tugged with one hand at the carpet, with the other one he beat and hit the fluffy carpet. He moaned and hissed, pressed his eyes together. More fluid ran down his body – salvia and sweat.  
He hissed again.  
He was already overstimulated, whimpered.  
He heard the machine, he felt the cock slamming right into him, rubbing quickly along his prostate.  
His legs wobbled, he pressed the feet hard against the bars.

His greedy hole got more and more used to the high pace, used to the hard and deep fuck of that massive cock.  
He stopped the beating and hitting, rubbed across the fluffy carpet, sucked with pleasure at the cock in his mouth, moaned in pleasure around that cock.  
And as soon as he had gotten used to it, the machine stopped.  
He was about to make begging moaning and whimpering sounds, but he sucked quickly more at the cock to distract himself from begging.  
A few seconds later the machine pounded the cock into him again – slowly.

 

At the time when Sherlock came back into the room, he was covered in salvia and sweat. He was panting, sucking, moaning, whimpering, whining and groaning. His ribcage moved up and down quickly.  
The cock had slammed into him, had fucked him hard, had fucked him relentlessly, had fucked him slowly and teasingly. Everytime he had gotten used to a pace, Sherlock had changed it.  
As greedy and slutty as he was, he wanted that it stopped.  
He wouldn’t use his safeword – he hadn’t used it once with Sherlock. He trusted him, and he knew, that Sherlock knew him good enough, to knew when he will reach his limits.  
And he himself knew that as soon as that bloody machine would stop, as soon as his dildo cock would slid out of him – he would miss it very much.

He heard Sherlock, he knew it was over – a relieve but also a thing to be very sad.  
The cock stopped, slid out of him and a thin plug was stuffed into him right after.  
He breathed in deeply through his nose.  
“Good boy, good boy. You took it so well, you took your cock so well. That was a three hour session, and your greedy hole seemed to be really delighted.” Sherlock said. “Legs down now and than out of the cage, pet.”  
John stopped the sucking, let his legs fall down, the thighs were shaking, but John get up on his knees and crawled out of the cage.

Sherlock took his leash led him in the middle of the room.  
He heard clicks, the gag was removed – and he moved his jaw a few times, sucked in the air, filled his lungs with a lot of air.  
“Lay down onto your stomach.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said and did it.  
Sherlocks hand rubbed across Johns back, caressed down the spine, circled Johns buttocks with his fingertips.  
John moaned in pleasure, sighed and purred.  
Sherlock massaged his thighs, caressed them, tickled them softly with his fingertips.  
And he just purred and sighed, enjoying the massage, enjoying the time to relax his thigh muscles a bit.

Sherlock hands massaged them softly, talked to him now.  
“How much did you like it, to get fucked in that cage by your own cock dildo, boy?”  
“It was a great feeling to be trapped and caged. It felt like being a slave, like being kidnapped and to be used as a fucktoy, a bit like raping. It turned me on massively, Sir.”  
“I like to hear that, slave. So, we will do it soon again.” Sherlock said. “What about my other question?”  
“It was great to feel my own cock as a dildo in my hole again. It really turned me on as well. It’s big, and I love big, it’s a shame that it isn’t as long as your cock, Sir.”  
“It would have fucked you even deeper.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
His thighs liked the massage, they relaxed, they weren’t exhausted anymore; Sherlock had massaged them to full use and fitness again.  
“How you’re feeling about being just plugged right now?”  
“It’s great – you reached my limit with that machine and your speed changes, Sir. It’s great to relax right now. But it’s also awful. I can still feel the horny and greedy feeling in my body, and I would love to have something stuffed up my arse again, Sir.” John answered the question.  
“A massive cock slammed into you three hours, slowly and roughly, quickly and with no mercy, you reached your limits and now you already feeling the desire to get fucked again? What kind of a slut are you? Will your slutty holes ever have enough?”  
“My slutty holes will never have enough, because I am the biggest slut, Sir.”  
“Yes you are. You are a massive slut, and if you wouldn’t be mine, you would whore around.”  
“I would, Sir. Every day, Sir.”

Sherlock patted his buttocks.  
“On your hands and knees, now.”  
John did what he was told to – a tug at the leash and he was kneeling in front of Sherlock like proud dog.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock praised, rubbed Johns back. “Your good submission today shows what a massive slut and whore you are. You’re so eager to please me today, because you haven’t had the chance to feel another cock or a pussy in the last two weeks. You crave for it.”  
“Yes Sir. I do, Sir.”  
“That’s a good fucktoy. I am very pleased with you.” Sherlock praised again and putting the blindfold away. “I will pull out the plug, you won’t clench, let it out, then lick the floor clean.”  
John blinked a few times.  
“Yes Sir.”

The thin plug sild out of his hole and the mix of Sherlocks cum and the lube dribbled out. It dribbled onto the wooden floor. All that cum and lube dribbled onto the floor, and just when Sherlock patted his buttock, he turned around and bend his head down.  
His tongue darted out, licked across the floor.  
He licked eagerly, licked the floor clean of Sherlocks thick cum and the lube.  
He looked up when he was sure that he haven’t missed a spot.

Sherlock patted his hair.  
“You’re my good cumslut.” Sherlock praised.  
John smiled at him.  
“Turn around again.”  
John turned around again, showed him his arse.  
“Hold still, I will lube you.”  
John closed his eyes – god, he really felt like a dog in a 24/7 heat; he was fucking horny, and he would have cum probably a hundred times if Sherlock would allow it. It was like being on sex drugs, even so he knew that Sherlock wouldn’t do that to him – at least it had been a deal, and he trusted him deeply with that.  
Sherlock took the enema filled with an amount of lube. He hadn’t drugged John, it was their deal and he had promised it, and BDSM as well as Dom/Sub was a play of trust, he didn’t want to mess it up, it was too much pleasure for him and his sub. And then, why should there be a need to drug John into a horny and greedy state – John was always greedy for sex, even when they weren’t playing. He was greedy 24/7 and he never need to convince John for sex – that was absolutely great.  
John felt the tip of the enema sliding into him. He bit his lip, pressed his eyes together – he didn’t like it that much when Sherlock pressed him full of lube, it was a similar feeling like being cleaned. He didn’t say a word – he was lubed, that was a pretty good thing, that means he would get something up his arse.

The enema slid out of him, he clenched.  
“Very good boy. Stay like that, I need to prepare something. Just a few seconds.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
He could here Sherlock standing up, walking away; he heard a drawer twice – opened and closed; Sherlock was walking again.  
“I need water, Sir.” John said.  
Sherlock took a bottle from the cupboard, put a lit in it und came to John. He croutched down, led the lit between Johns lips.  
John looked up thankfully, sucked at the bottle, clenched his hole.  
After the 500ml had been sucked in quickly, he shoved the lit out with his tongue.  
Sherlock nodded, patted his cheek and stand up.  
And John was now able to see Sherlocks huge bulge. He licked his lips at this sign. He looked after him.

Sherlock walked away, put the empty bottle onto the table, prepared another thing, a few other things.  
John waited for an order.  
“So, my eager slut. Turn around and get up.”  
John turned around and got up.  
Sherlock was sitting on the bed without trousers, without shorts. The legs were spread, standing on the floor; his long cock was rock hard, pointing upwards, leaking with precum.  
John licked his lips.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, pointed to the wooden stool, where a thick and long animal dildo was sucked on.  
John swallowed in anticipation – he could hardly wait to ride it.  
Sherlock lubed his hands, took his cock and lubed it with his fist a few times.  
“I can see in your eyes, that you’re really happy to see my cock and that K9 dog cock. It’s a new one, slut. Just for you because you like it big, don’t you slut? You can insert 30 centimeters, the head width 6,5 centimeters, the shaft width 7,3 centimeters and the knot deliciously 10,3. In inch it’s: 11,75 usable length, 2,54 head diameter, shaft 2,86 and knot 4,05." Sherlock said with a teasing deep whispering voice. "Do you like it?”  
“I… I like it pretty much, Sir.” John said.  
“I’m totally sure you can take it. Look at it, it’s a firm pointed tip, a smooth shaft and a well formed knot. It will spread you open pretty good, loosen up your hole, so you’re able to be used relentlessly in the club.”  
John panted.  
“Can… can I sit down, Sir.”  
“Oh yeah, you can, greedy slut. Sit down, fuck yourself on it, make a good show and watch me masturbating. I want you to go slow – but just three times down and up, no hestitation, just going down slowly but steadily. And then I want you to fuck yourself hard and dizzy on it. Show me who is my greedy slut.”

John looked at Sherlock, walked to the chair with the massive dog dildo. It was slicked up as well, was oozing by all the lube.  
Just three times slow – fucking hell, he wasn’t sure if that would be enough, but on the other hand, Sherlock had said it, Sherlock new his limits, and he had the feeling that Sherlock was hundred percent sure about it. Sherlock had never gone too far in here, when Sherlock said he was able to do it, then it was the truth, even so he couldn’t imagine how Sherlock could know that for sure.

He got into position, felt the tip at his entrance.  
He looked to Sherlock.  
“You’re allowed to make noises, you’re allowed to talk, but don’t dare to beg, not even for my cock. I don’t gag you, but when you beg just one single time, then you won’t feel a pussy on your cock or face tonight.”  
“Yes… Yes Sir. That’s understood, Sir.” John said and bit his lip.  
God, he wanted to be gagged.  
He breathed in.  
Do not beg. Do not beg, you want these pussys tonight – John set himself a mantra in his head.  
“Fuck yourself now, when I cum you will stop immidiately. You get up, come here and lick me clean and then the floor. Start now!” Sherlock ordered.

John grabbed the sides of the stool.  
His heart was pounding like mad, he was still sweating, he could still feel that horny feeling in every vein and fibre of his body. His balls were so full again.  
He sank down slowly but steadily, just like Sherlock told him.  
It was slicked up pretty good, he was lubed pretty good, and his own cock had fucked him open three hours pretty good. But his cock wasn’t that thick. It spread him with no mercy, ripped him apart, but he couldn’t deny that this animal dildo turned him on massively, he couldn’t deny that it felt amazing, even if it was burning like hell at the moment.  
The head was buried, the shaft was even thicker.  
He slid down slowly watched Sherlock, who just teased his balls at the moment and looked at him with lustfully eyes.  
The shaft was seated and it burned still like hell.  
The knot. He gasped and sucked in all the air he was able to get.  
“Fuck.” John hissed, slid down steadily, spread himself open, tears in his eyes, they mixed up with the sweat.  
“Good slut. Look at you, you took it all in. 30 centimeters buried in your greedy whorehole and spread so much with that knot.” Sherlock moaned. “Your master likes to watch it, and it looks incredible hot to see it slid free.”  
John looked at Sherlock, salvia drooling onto his chest, he grabbed the stool hard, when the cock slid free slowly.

He felt the tip at his entrance again.  
He didn’t hesitate, let the head slid into his hole again, ripping at his rim muscle.  
He bit his lip, panted, moaned in pain and a little bit in pleasure.  
Sherlock was still lazily busy with his balls.  
“It’s the biggest sized I could get in that shop, pet slut.”  
“It really is big, Sir.” John panted, slid slowly down to the knot, and he still felt the burning, he still felt the tears.  
“And you greedy wet hole just took it, your walls just open up and clenching around that dog cock.” Sherlock watches him, moaning and groaning. “Hmh that’s my favorit part, the dog knot pressing in you.”  
John let the knot free again, slowly and steadily.  
His legs were already shaking.  
“Yes Sir, yes. My greedy hole will take it very well a third time.”  
He hold on to the stool, licked his lips, watching Sherlocks play.  
“Hands off for the last slow thrust. Play with your nipples downwards, suck your forefinger upwards and then fuck that dog cock like a good bitch in heat.”

The head slid out of his hole, he grabbed the stool a last time and then he raised his shaking hands.  
“Yes Sir.”  
His eyes were black, his mouth open with wild and animalistic groans. His thumbs started rubbing his nipples, his tongue was licking his lip with a sexy touch. The head slid into him, he slid down the shaft, playing with his nipples, looking at Sherlock, who teased his slit now.  
“You know what? I can put a hose to the bottom of that dog cock, I can fill it with cum or lube cum, it can spurt into you. A lot of cum can spurt into you – this dog cock can breed you deep, like a good little bitch, like the bitch you are, made for get bred by this massive police dog cock.” Sherlock said hoarsely with just a whisper. “But not today, I don’t want that mess today.” He purred.  
And Johns eyes went big, he moaned loudly.  
The knot was buried and he moaned again, put the forefinger in his mouth and sucked at it while freeing the dog cock.  
Don’t beg for it to happen, you want these pussys tonight – John thought.  
“That’s a nice feature.” He said with a moan.

The cock slid free.  
His heart was pounding, it had still burned the way up. But he didn’t hesitate, he didn’t waste a second; he just looked to Sherlock with trusty and submissive eyes and rocked down the whole way – hard and relentlessy.  
“God, fuck.” John moaned with a hiss.  
“Such a good boy. Took it, fuck it, make me cum while watching you.” Sherlock said, putting his fist around his aching cock.  
John began to fuck himself on it. He fucked himself deep, rode that massive cock all the way up, everytime.  
He moaned and panted, hissed and cursed.  
But it doesn’t took long and the burning was gone – the cock vanished easily between his cheeks, fucked him raw.  
He looked to Sherlock, who played with his balls and rocked his fist up and down, rubbing his thumb across the slit.  
What a perfect man.

Sherlocks mouth stand open, he moaned in pleasure, he purred in pleasure, he was totally happy with what he was seeing. That dog cock vanishing between his subs buttocks, buried deep deep down, until it was free again. The sloppy sound was just perfect and Johns face as well, while he was watching him masturbate. His self control was good enough to edge himself more than one time.

As soon as the burning feeling was away, John felt the pleasure he got from it in his body and head. He rocked harder down on it, hoping to get himself hard from it, hoping to cum – but he knew good enough that this wasn’t possible. Not matter how hard he fucks himself on that thick and long dick, he wouldn’t get an erection and he wouldn’t cum.  
Nevertheless he tried it.  
He fucked down on it, moaned in pure pleasure.  
“Oh god, this is so good, Sir. Thank you for that new toy. It’s awesome.” He moaned.  
Sherlock was drolling precum.  
“Slut, I can’t believe what I just heard.”  
“I didn’t begged Sir.” John panted.  
“I know. I mean you and your greedy hole. You just get fucked three hours by a thick cock, a few minutes after it you were missing it already, even so your prostate is overstimulated. And now you fuck yourself deep on that really long and thick cock and you’re still greedy. You’re hornier than any other slut, bitch or whore. Bad for you, that you’re mine, otherwise you could have sold yourself, with these greedy holes and your greedy tongue and that massive cock of yours, you could make a lot of money. You would be available for everyone 24/7.”

Sherlock fisted himself faster – if he wouldn’t be that possessive in a relationship, he probably would sell John to others; he was sure John would do it; after all he would get a lot of cunts and cocks in day. He knew it, and he could see it right now in Johns eyes.

John moaned over and over again, he didn’t stop the fucking and he hoped Sherlock would edge himself again. He didn’t want to stop.  
"But... but I'm with you, so I won't do it. Just at the club, with your permission, just be used without getting money for it." He moaned hoarsely.  
"Right, just with my permission, rentboy."  
Just one hand of John grabbed the stool right know, just for support. The other one caressed across his naked body, his fingers played with his nipples. He drove through is hair, slid two finger into his mouth afterwards. He sucked at them like he would have a cock in his mouth.  
Jesus, that was fun. This giant dog cock was a fucking pleasure. 

Sherlock locked eyes with him.  
This greedy sub slut has definitely too much fun. He got to much pleasure from it.  
He rocked into his fist, hard and quick, played with his balls.  
And when he felt the orgasm this time, he didn’t slow down – he let the orgasm ran through his body, spurting the hot thick fluid out of his balls.  
John blinked.  
God no, he didn’t want to stop!  
He panted, rocked down the last bit as much as he could, moaned in total pleasure, let the cock slid free and stood up without wanting it.

This had been on propose – he was sure, Sherlock had seen the fun and pleasure.  
He walked to him with wobbling knees and shaking legs.  
He kneelt down, licked him clean, just with his tongue – his hole was gaping and twitching, wanted that huge dog cock back again.  
Sherlock moaned, ruffled through his hair.  
“My perfect boy. Right there, slut. Lick me clean, lick your master clean.”  
It had been so hard not to beg, it had been so hard not to go on with the fucking, and it was a torture that he now was just allowed to lick and not to suck.  
He would love to suck and even more he wanted to sit down on that dog cock again. Tomorrow morning when the play would be over, he would get in here and fuck himself silly on this thing.

His tongue flicked a last time across Sherlocks slit, along the length, the balls, the shaft and the slit again.  
He bend down, darted out his tongue, licked across the floor – he could hear Sherlocks panting.  
“I’ve trained you so well slave. You’re so good for me, and with you I’ve my personal fucktoy – a greedy fucktoy, always ready for me to use.”  
He put his hand down to John, who had turned over, to lick the thick load from the floor.  
Sherlocks thumb rubbed across the gaping and twitching hole.  
John gasped.  
“Perfect cockslut.”  
John whimpered, letting Sherlock rub his used hole.  
“Turn around, boy.”  
John licked the last drop of Sherlocks cum, swallowed it, like it would be the tastiest thing in the world. He turned around, smiling at Sherlock.  
“You get a little reward for being that good today. Come here and warm my cock with your filthy mouth, boy.” Sherlock said and tugged at Johns leash, leading him to his flaccid cock.

Johns eyes shone thankfully.  
He kneelt between Sherlocks legs, bend is head down and took Sherlocks flaccid cock into his mouth.  
“Hmmh, your mouth is made for it. Just kneel here and warm my cock, no sucking or playing around. Just let my cock warm up in your hot and wet cock mouth – until I will prepare you for the thrid and final round of your preparation.

 

TBC


	4. The Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final round before leaving for the club

With a soft stroke through his hair, John knew that they would go on with the third and final round. He breathed in and let Sherlocks flaccid cock slid free.  
He looked up to him, got a smile from his dom.  
Sherlock pointed with his forefinger into a direction, and John knew where his place should be.  
He stood up and walked to the gynaelogical chair, sat down, spread his legs and laid them onto the rests. He loved that chair, he loved to be exposed like that in it. There were straps as well, and sometimes Sherlock tied him down here, but not on a Saturday – it was a test, a test if he was able to follow all the rules even without the straps.

Sherlock put his clothes on, walked through the room, looked through all the items and toys. He took a ring gag and one of the large sized butt plugs.  
He brought the two items to John, laid them onto the table next to him.  
John watched him, licked his lips.  
“You like my choice, boy?”  
“I do, Sir.” John nodded.  
“What do you think we will do?”  
“You probably want to keep my willing hole open, and you want to fuck my mouth, Sir. And I’m probably not allowed to lick or suck you, just allowed to swallow your cum, Sir.”  
“You’re right, I will use your mouth for my own pleasure, just using that wet and hot mouth of yours.” Sherlock said and took the ring gag. “So, open your mouth, I will prepare you.”

John opened his mouth immediately, let Sherlock gag him with the ring gag, so his mouth would stay open for Sherlocks pleasure. He followed Sherlock with his eyes, who slicked up the butt plug with lube. One hand stroked across his thighs, fingers played with his balls; Sherlock tapped with his forefinger against the cock cage.  
“Before we will go to the club, I need to milk you again, you filthy slut – your balls are so full again. Imagine I would lock you into that cage a week. No fucking for you, no release for a week. You wouldn’t be able to manage that, right?”  
Johns eyes went big as he watched Sherlock.  
He never would be able to live a week without a fuck and without any release. That means, no fucking Sherlock or other people, he wouldn’t get fucked, no masturbation, no toy sex. How should one be able to survive that.  
“Maybe we should train it, slut. That would be a lot of fun – at least for me, and I think there would be massive rewards for you in the end, slut.”  
John gasped, felt the plug that slid into him. He gasped again – the feeling of the plug was really nice, it wasn’t as thick as the dog cock, but it was better than nothing, and he could feel it against his prostate.  
He didn’t know if he wanted to try it, in a way he wanted, in a way he didn’t want that cage around his cock longer than a few hours.  
Saliva was drooling down his chin.

“You’re ready, boy.” Sherlock said and made two steps to a cozy armchair. “Stand up, kneel in fornt of me and stroke my cock hard, boy.”  
John nodded and stood up. He walked over to Sherlock and kneelt down.  
Sherlock leaned back and waited.  
John unzipped the suit trousers, freed the flaccid cock out of the shorts. He wrapped his hand around Sherlocks cock. He pumped up and down, rubbed across the slid, twisted his fist, and in no time, Sherlocks cock was rock hard.  
“Hand off!” Sherlock ordered, knowing that his sub would have loved to make him cum like that.  
John took his hand off, his shoulders sank down. He had loved the feeling in his hand.  
“Slid back a bit.”  
John looked at Sherlocks cock, salvia drooled again across his chin. He slid back, still kneelt – felt the plug rubbing across his prostate. He gasped, still looking at Sherlock and his hard long cock.

Sherlock stood up, took Johns head in his hands.  
“Don’t dare to try sucking or licking me. You just stay still like a nice toy and let me use your slutty mouth.”  
John nodded and right after his nod he could feel Sherlocks cock sliding into his mouth. He moaned around it, could taste it, even with his tongue not moving.  
Sherlock began slowly, thrusted with his hips forward, shoved his long hard cock into his subs wet mouth. And he already moaned – the wetness and hotness felt extremely good.  
Three times, Sherlock shoved his cock slowly in and out.  
But after the third time, he grabbed Johns head even more and rocked his hips rough forwards and backwards. He could hear and feel the moan around his cock, but he couldn’t feel any licking or sucking”  
“Such a good toy.” Sherlock moaned. “It’s awesome how eager you are to follow my rules. You’re trained so good.” He moaned and tugged at Johns hair.  
He fucked his cock into Johns mouth, deep down his throat.  
And John didn’t even choke. He was trained so good, he had sucked so many cocks deep down his throat – even Sherlocks long cock wasn’t a problem for him.  
He stayed still, enjoyed the taste in his mouth, enjoyed it to be used just like a toy, just to make Sherlock cum hard down his throat. His head was held by Sherlock, whose hips rocked roughly forwards, whose cock fucked his mouth relentlessly.  
It was hard not to lick or to suck. He wanted it so badly, he loved to suck cocks – well, he loved everything about sex, no matter what, he just wanted to feel a cock or a cunt or a toy somewhere in or on his body.

Sherlock moaned loudly while rocking his hips, while making his cock feel good.  
“Do you want your masters cum in your filthy slutty mouth and down your throat?”  
John hummed in agreement.  
And Sherlock shoved his cock deep down and spurt his cum in thick and long loads down Johns throat.  
The cum drippled down his throat.  
“Lick me clean, slut.” Sherlock said. “I don’t want a dirty suit.”  
John managed it to swallow with the ring gag and then he started to lick across Sherlocks whole length. He licked eagerly and with joy, licked across the shaft, across the tip and slit. He licked him completely clean, kissed the tip in the end.  
And Sherlock patted his hair.  
“That was really good, boy.” Sherlock praised, slid his cock completely free and stuffed the flaccid cock into his shorts and suit trousers.

He unlocked the ring gag, laid it to the side.  
“Stand up.” Sherlock said, and tugged immediately at Johns leash, helped him to get up. He led him to the leather swing sling with stirrups, which was hanging in the room.  
John followed him.  
“Lay down, legs through the stirrups, hands grabbing the chains.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
John climbed onto the swing sling, laid down onto the leather ground. The swing moved, and it moved while he was raising his legs, spreading them and leading them through the stirrups – his ankles resting in the leather stirrups. He moved his hands to the to chains at the head of the sling, which were two of the chains, that were holding the sling.  
Sherlock took two ropes from a drawer and came back to John. He tied Johns hands and wrists at the chains.  
John looked up at him, looked satisfied, even so he was sweating with wild hair. He looked a bit exhausted, but in the past he had looked much more exhausted then right now. After that whole night, he would be really looking exhausted, that was just the beginning.

“How are you able to survive so many hours without release, slut?”  
“It’s the reward that waited for me in the end. I know, if I’m good, when I please you, and you’re happy, you will fuck me hard and rough and let me cum massively, Sir. I love being used, it turns me on. I love that sweet torture the sweet pain, and not to be able to cum. I love it to feel all these things in my sluthole or slutty mouth. And I love to cum with your long cock up my arse, Sir. I can survive that the whole Saturday, but I think I wouldn’t be able to survive it a day or a few hours more, Sir.” John said.  
Sherlock took a feather, caressed Johns thighs.  
Johns knuckles at the chains went white, he tensed up, he swallowed, would love to beg immediately.  
“That’s what I thought. I think you need to learn that. I think you need to learn that you can’t have something up your slutty hole or down your throat every day and twice or three times a day. I think you need to learn, that you can’t fuck every day, and that you can’t get fucked every day, you filthy whore.” Sherlock caressed across Johns balls with that feather, tickled him. John pressed his eyes together. “I think next time we will start that training. There’s no other answer than yes, slut.”  
“I… I know. You’re the one who’s in control of my cock and my holes and my pleasure, Sir.”  
“That’s totally right. And I’m responsible for your preparation.” Sherlock caressed across the balls, across the cock in the cage, over the tummy and across the nipples.  
John whined.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“It’s milking time, pet. I will milk you dry again. So enjoy it.” Sherlock said with a deep whisper.

He took a remote and pressed a button, and suddenly the plug in his hole began to vibrate.  
John flinched in surprise and gasped.  
It was vibrating against his prostate, made him whine and whimper. It was a light buzzing. Massive torture and the feather strokes didn’t made it better.  
Behave. Pussys and cocks are waitung for you. Don’t mess this up. – John told himself in his head.  
Sherlocks feather played at Johns balls, and he set the buzzing on a higher level. It buzzed steadily against the prostate.  
John chewed his lips, panted, knuckles white, body tensed.  
Sherlock watched him, teased him with light feather caresses across the balls and thighs. He could watch his sub whine and whimper, panting and moaning, tensing up and grabbing the chains hard. But his sub stayed still and took it, like the good boy he was.

He pressed one of the buttons on the remote and the buzz of the buttplug got even higher.  
John moaned deeply and loudly. And the first white cum drippled out of his cock.  
“That didn’t take long, slut. Look at you, you get yourself dirty, you naughty boy.” Sherlock teased him.  
Johns cock spurt a bit more cum. He pressed his eyes together again, felt the high buzzing plug vibrator against his prostate. It sent waves of pleasure and pain, his walls clenched tightly around the buzzing plug, hoping to get more pleasure, hoping to get release. He moaned, made himself dirty with his prostate orgasm.  
His thighs were trembling when the buzzing stopped abruptly.  
He didn’t feel the buzzing anymore, but he could feel his cock still leaking.  
He opened his eyes when he couldn’t feel the feather anymore. He was still panting, his ribcage was moving quickly up and down, he was breathing quickly as well, sucking the air in sharply.

John looked to Sherlock, who had put the feather down.  
Sherlock unzipped his trousers, taking his cock out, lubing it. And John was licking his lips.  
“If you beg good enough, you can have my cock to milk the last bit out of you, slut.” Sherlock said, looking to John. “Beg for my cock to milk you, slutty boy!” Sherlock ordered.  
John licked his lips again.  
“God please, Sir. Please milk my dry with your cock.” He begged, wiggling his hips. “I need your cock, I want to feel your long cock up my arse, Sir.” He pleaded. “Please use me with your cock, use me as your slutty fucktoy. I want to feel it rocking in me, fucking my prostate.” He whined while begging, still wiggling his ass, shoving it more to Sherlock. “I’m nothing without your cock, god please, Sir, please fuck me.”  
Sherlock looked down to him, releasing the buttplug.  
“Do you think you deserve my cock fucking you and milking you, slut?” Sherlock asked, taking his cock in hand, rubbing the tip across Johns twitching hole.  
“I… I have, Sir. I think I deserve it. I was so good today, Sir. I’ve followed every rule, I’ve pleased you, Sir.” John answered. “Please Sir, give me your cock. “I will please you again, Sir.”  
Sherlock led the tip of his cock into Johns hole, pulling back again.  
“I think you’re right. You have been really good.” He said while John was moaning. “Here’s what we do. I will fuck your prostate hard and we stop when I came. Atfer that you milk me dry, I don’t want to look dirty like you little slut. And then the usual progress before we leave for the club. Is that clear?”  
“It is, Sir!”

Sherlock grabbed Johns hips and slammed his cock into the wet and used hole in front of him.  
John closed his eyes and moaned.  
God he loved the mixture of pleasure and that sweet pain, because his hole had been used so much throughout the day.  
Sherlocks cock rocked into him, hitting his overstimulated prostate over and over again.  
“Ohh Sir. Please, please fuck me harder, gave me another prostate orgasm, Sir.” John begged in pleasure and pain, knowing that Sherlock just liked vanilla sex outside their Dom/Sub relationship. They both loved it outside their Dom/Sub play, but while in it, they both loved it rough and hard and merciless.  
Sherlock would have started to fuck him harder even without Johns begging or permission, but he loved Johns begging, and so he wanted to hear it.  
“Sir, Sir, Sir.” John moaned loudly. “Please, milk me hard, please, Sir. Your cock is so hard, please fuck me even harder, there’s much mor milk for you to fuck out of me, Sir.” He moaned with a pleading and begging voice.  
Sherlocks hips rocked forward with and intense, hard and fast rhythm. He fucked against Johns prostate relentlessy, didn’t stop, made his sub moan and beg for more, made him whine and whimper in sweet pain.  
“God, I’ve found such a pretty fucktoy. Your slutty hole are made for it, and you took it all so well.” Sherlock moaned and pounded into him.  
The sling was moving forth and back with every hard thrust, and the sub in it was panting and whining and moaning – he was breathing hard, he was sweating immensely, he still felt that horny and greedy feeling. He know his hole was sloppy and used, a bit sore, his prostate overstimulated, but he couldn’t wait for the fucks in the club, and he couldn’t wait to cum hard tonight.  
His cock was spurting a long white load, and then it just leaked a bit – he was dry, no more cum was coming out of him. He was dirty, and he felt Sherlock spurting his load deep into him, breeding him hard.  
They both moaned, and John clenched his walls around Sherlocks long cock, milking him dry, making him clean.  
Sherlock rubbed his tummy.  
“Good boy, good boy. Make me clean, that’s good.” He praised. “Look at you, dirty with cum, you filthy boy, filled and bred with my cum, and milked dry. That’s a perfect pet.” Sherlock praised, rubbed his tummy.  
John enjoyed the feeling he got from the praising, and as soon as Sherlock was dry, his dom pulled hi cock out of him and pressed the butt plug into his clenching hole again – plugging him up, keeping him open and his load in place.

John knew what was coming know – it wasn’t much time until they would leave for the club.  
He was prepared, pluged with cum inside him.  
Sherlock would untie him, then he would need to clean the room and the toys – cleaning , after that he would need to shower, dressing himself up elegant – evenso he would need to undress himself as soon as they were in the club, and after that he would get something to eat and drink and then they would leave.


	5. The first Postion in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock in the BDSM club - John's first position for tonight.

Same procedure as every Saturday.  
John had cleaned up the room and the toys, he had been in the shower, he had eaten and drunken enough, and he had dressed himself up. A nice shirt, nice dark trousers, elegant shoes.A butt plug deep down in his hole keeping Sherlocks cum deep inside him – keeping him wet and open for the first dom who would fuck his hole tonight.The collar was still around his neck, the leash clinked into it as well.

Same procedure as every Saturday.  
Sherlock had called a cab, after his checking that John had cleaned up the room and the toys properly, that John had washed himself properly, and that John had dressed himself properly, and that his stomach was satisfied enough.  
He had dressed up with a fresh suit as well, looked as dashing as always.  
They had driven to the club in silence, as always.  
John in anticipation of all the fucks he would get tonight.  
Sherlock in anticipation of watching John getting fucked a lot during the night, during their hours here in the club  
There was much going on on Saturdays, and most of the Doms in the club were really happy that Sherlock shared his greedy slutty sub.  
Sherlock had taken the leash when they had arrived at the club. He had led John out of the cab and into the elegant looking club. 

Same procedure as every Saturday.  
Sherlock led John to the reception, got a key for a booked room and led John upstairs to their room 22.  
John followed him, always a few steps behind Sherlock, who greeted a few other Doms on their way to the room.  
Room 22 was their room, booked for every Saturday – even when Sherlock went to the club alone, because he had been naughty.  
Room 22 wasn’t that big, but it was enough. They were able to change in here, to rest in here, and Sherlock was able to check and prepare John in here, and to do some aftercare when there was a need to do it.  
Room 22 was furnished with a bed, a table with two chairs, a drawer with some toys and equipment – as in every room, and a gynaecological chair.  
Sherlock loosened the grib at the leash, looked at John, when he had closed the door.  
“Undress, fold your clothes and go to your checking and preparation chair, boy.” Sherlock ordered.  
“Yes Sir.” John said clearly.  
And a second later he began to undress, like Sherlock wanted it to happen, in the right order, in the right pace.  
First the right shoe, then the left one, putting them under the left wooden chair at the table. Sitting down onto the bed, pulling out the socks, standing up again, kneeling down, putting them into the shoes, standing up again. Then the shirt, button after button, folding it on the table, putting it onto the chair. After that his belt, pulling it out, hanging it over the backrest of the chair. The button of the suit trouser, the zip, pulling it down, slipping out of the right leg, slipping out of the left leg, folding it, putting it onto the shirt. Last thing was the black tight pants, shoving it down, right leg, left leg, folding it, puttig it onto the suit trouser.  
He walked to the chair he loved so much. He sat down, leaning back, legs on the rests, arms on the rest – waiting.

Same procedure as every Saturday.  
Sherlock had watched him closely.  
He went to the drawer, took out a blindfold and a cockring, and came to John.  
He sat down on the chair in front of him, putting his items onto a small preparation table.  
“Good boy.” He praised, and patted Johns tummy.  
His hands stroked to Johns thighs, who know exactly what to do – following the chairs rules, like he did at home.  
Sherlock massaged Johns thighs.  
“Tell me the rules for what will happen downstairs in one of big play rooms, boy.”  
John watched him.  
“I will trust you, wherever you will tie me down. I will trust you that you won’t let something happen, I wouldn’t be comfortable with. I will trust the other doms, because you’re watching them closely, that they don’t do anything, that would cause me to call out the safeword, which is Bakerstreet. No talking unless you gave me permission to say something. I’m just allowed to call for you if I’m in need of water. Sexual noises are fine, as long as it doesn’t sound like begging and pleading. I’m not allowed to move, despite a other dom will gave me permission. I will follow the orders of the other Doms, like suck, stay still, et cetera. I will take every cock, fingers, tongues and every toy up my arse and down my throat. I will take every cunt with my cock and my mouth. I will please all the Doms who want to have a good fuck of a slutty greedy fucktoy like me. I will get punished for small rule breaks with something like spanking. If I break a major rule, like begging for another doms cock or pussy, or not following their orders, the session will be over immediately – no more visual or acustic input for me, waiting tied up in one of the cages until you have pleasured yourself enough to leave, no release for me at home as your sub, playtime will be over at home, and no release for me until tomorrow evening as your boyfriend, Sir.”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“That was very good, boy. You haven’t forgetten anything. I hope you won’t forget it during that session here.”  
“I won’t, Sir. I promise, I won’t, Sir. I will please you as you wish tonight, and the other doms as well. Showing them, what a good trained slut sub you can call your own, Sir.”  
“That’s my slutboy.” Sherlock praised.  
And John smiled.

Sherlock tapped against the buttplug.  
John swallowed while watching Sherlock.  
Sherlock took out the key for the cock cage. He unlocked it, let Johns flaccid cock free.  
John breathed in deeply. Sherlock didn’t even need to touch it. As soon as it was free, as soon as John thought of that great chair, of the club, of all the cocks and pussys, he got rock hard and his cock sprung to full life and desperation.  
Sherlock laid the cock cage on the preparation table, lubed his hands with one of the packages that were lying in the tables drawer.  
“Jesus, is there everyone who’s horny and greedy like you? Is there someone in the world who is a fucking slut like you? I haven’t even touched you, and you’re already rock hard and leaking. We really need to train you with that cage, you piggishly bitch.”  
“I… I don’t know. I don’t know, Sir. And you’re right Sir, we need to train me with the cage, Sir.” John breathed hoarsely.  
God, it would be his death, more than a few hours in that cage, more than a few days, maybe someday more than a few weeks.  
He didn’t want to train that, but he was massively turned on by the thought of it.  
It was love and hate.  
As much hate as it was, he was sure, he wouldn’t safeword it – too much trust for Sherlock, too eager to please him, too horny and greedy for the rewards, too horny and greedy for the massive release afterwards, too much in love with him, to think one minute that this man would go too far in that part of their life. 

Sherlock took Johns cock in hand, lubed his cock, while John tried his best to stay silent.  
The cockring slipped over his cock.  
And after that a tongue darted out and licked his precum away with a flirty swirl.  
He watched it as he was ordered to, and he bit his lips a bit too much. His tongue licked the blood away.  
“Eager boy, don’t hurt yourself.” Sherlock said.  
“Sorry Sir.”  
Sherlock nodded, patted Johns cheek.  
He stand up, took the blindfold and wrapped it around Johns head.  
John pressed his eyes together for a few seconds. From now on, no visual input. But he was able to identify some of the doms by their voice, some of them had fucked him every Saturday, when he had been sweet and nice enough to get shared in the club. But there were always a few, he had never heard before.  
He wasn’t afraid of it – he trusted the clubs rules, he trusted the system: No dark and criminal doms, all were checked up deeply; just doms and subs from the upper class, elegant and fit; all doms and subs checked up medically on a regular basis, so there was no need for safe sex. It was a well known and expensive club, and he trusted all their precautions and permissions deeply.

Sherlock took his leash.  
“Are you ready for pleasing the other doms with your greedy hole and your filthy mouth?”  
“I’m ready, Sir. I’m ready to please them.”  
“Then stand up slut and follow me.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
And John stand up slowly.

 

Sherlock led him carefully out of the room, through the hallway, downstairs, through the lobby and in one of the big play rooms – filled with everything one could imagine, filled with all the toys and equipment one could possibly need, filled with comfortable armchairs and sofas, filled with already a lot of people.  
People were busy with their sessions, the room smelled like lube and sex and a nice room spray. One could here a lot of voices, a lot of noises.  
Sherlock breathed in the smell and visual input.  
It was good to be back. He would have a lot of fun tonight, watching his sub getting his reward, getting fucked for hours, until the club would shut his doors at 5 am. It was 10 pm - like always. seven hours fun, probably just five and a half, and one hour to rest, half an hour for a bit aftercare if needed and dressing up again. And he could just lean back in one the chairs, enjoying his wanks and maybe a ride or blow job from one of the other subs – from a sub, whose dom was fucking his sub.

He led John to a bed, others were already watching them, most of them knew what was coming, new what they would be allowed to do in a bit of time.  
Sherlock tugged at Johns leash, who stand still immediately.  
“In front of you is a bed. Crawl into it, I will led you afterwards into your position.”  
John nodded and crawled into the wooden bed.  
At the bottom was a wooden construction to put head and arms through it, to fix them there, to hold them into position, to hold the sub into position.  
Sherlock tugged at the leash, led John to it, and John crawled through the bed.  
“In front of you are three holes, one for the head, two for your hands. You know that construction, it’s the same like in our own playroom. Come a bit more forward and rest arms and head.”  
John’s cock twitched and leaked. He liked that construction, a bit like a guillotine – being trapped and getting fucked. Just awesome. He got into position, rested his head and arms onto the soft fabric in the holes.  
He felt the other part of it, it clicked a few times, and he was trapped into these three holes – kneeling position. The one for the head, or to be precise for the neck was bigger.

“Good boy – I know how much you like it.”  
John hummed in agreement.  
Sherlock patted his head, put his hands into leather mittens, and John bit his lips, knowing that now touching wasn’t allowed as well.  
He felt a kiss onto his head, then he felt nothing, and after a moment he felt the mattress moving.  
“It’s me.” Sherlock said. “Spread your thighs, boy, you will get a spreader bar.”  
John did as he was told to. He spread his legs, felt the leather loops around his ankles, he heard the clicks and he heard someone else talking.  
“I really looked forward, Sherlock.” A man said. “How long will you need?”  
“I’m almost ready, Alex. You can wait, he’s prepared to please. And he’s eager as always, had been such a greedy slut the whole day. He can’t wait to get fucked, so no need to hold back something.”  
“Perfect, I'm glad he behaved this week. Perfectly trained. I wished I would have a sub like him.” John was able to hear, knowing that all of them knew that Sherlock was watching them closely, that he would end this immediately if someone wouldn’t play by his rules – no hurting, no damage, just to John’s limits, not crossing that high line.  
And John could hear a sloppy sound as well. A lubing and masturbating sound – his cock twitched again, leaked again. Alex was already lubing his cock up and wanked while watching them.  
He bit his lips.  
No moving, no begging – he put his useful mantra in his head.  
Sherlock laid the leash across his back, so the other doms would be able to tug at it.  
“Boy?”  
John hummed.  
“Free to speak now. You’re ready to please. And well you poor slutty boy can’t see it, but here are already a few doms you can’t wait to get what they deserve. So please them good. I don’t want to hear any complaint of them. Do you hear me slut? I want them to come to me and beg for me to share you more often.”  
“Understood, Sir. I will make you proud, Sir. Have fun, Sir.” John said.  
Sherlock patted his back and climbed out of the bed.  
“No more speaking until I gave permission. And I will have fun for sure. You should see yourself, slut. Trapped, spread, on your knees, hands with no use, cock twitching and leaking – but not able to come for the next hours. Poor boy, I know you crave for it to cum from all these doms, but you better be grateful and enjoy it, to be just fucked by different cocks and pussys.” Sherlock said and heard the hum from John, saw the twitch of the cock again.  
He looked at all the doms, who were waiting with his subs, or without his subs.  
“He’s yours, have fun with him.” Sherlock opened the bufett.

 

It had been like a run.  
As soon as Sherlock had opened the session, he had felt the plug replaced by Alexs thick cock. And at the same time someone had said suck – and a cock had slipped into his mouth.

He had lost track of how long he was in this position now, of how much cocks had been in his mouth and arse and of how much toys had been somewhere on or in his body.  
He felt absolutely comfortable, and even with that whole preparation and his slightly sore hole, he enjoyed it all immensely.  
If he would be allowed to beg with his voice and movements, he would have begged the whole time.  
He was a bit exhausted, but he couldn’t get enough; and for his luck, they were all so horny, that he had wasn’t empty in any of his holes for longer than a blink of an eye. 

His cock was standing hard between his legs, leaking onto the bed, twitching, aching and throbbing – it screamed for attention, for release; it begged to spurt all of his cum out.  
The spreader bar spread his legs open, gave a great access to his wet and hot hole.  
He fisted his hands in the leather mittens, would have loved to feel skin with his hands, or maybe some pussys or cocks.  
A lot of cum was running out of his hole, down his balls, down his thighs.  
A lot of cum was running down his throat.  
And a lot of saliva was running down his chin.

He could hear the doms moan and groan, he could hear them order – and he did what they told him. And he heard the watching and masturbatin audience as well.  
It was fabulous to feel all the different cocks in his holes – massive cocks, thin cocks, long cocks, thick cocks.  
It was awesome to taste all the different cocks and their cum.  
He loved it to hear the voices, some slightly older voices, some much younger voices, voices in his age – mostly male at the moment.  
He had get fucked by a strap-on, from the woman, who had needed to punish his female sub after John had fucked her good and rough two weeks ago. He had sucked at toys holding by women, and he had licked a clit until the dom had squirt a lot of cum into his face, she had licked it clean afterwards.  
Heaven.  
All the others had been male doms.

A cock slid out of his hole, an enema was pressed into him, lube was pressed deep down into him.  
He moaned around a cock, that shot his cum into him right after the moan. He swallowed, sucked and licked it clean, while lube was getting pressed into his used hole. The cock slid out of his mouth, a guy patted his head, patted his cheek.  
He hummed.  
Something big was pressing at his entrance, a thick and long dildo was slowly pressed into him. It was pressed so deep into him, that his belly bulged, and it was almost as thick as the dog dildo from this afternoon.  
A tug at his leash.  
“Your Master said you would be able to take that massive dildo and my massive cock as well. We will see if he’s right, slut.”  
John moaned.  
He knew that guy. He hadn’t a sub, but sometimes he rent a sub. It was a young man, 20-years old, well trained and pretty body, he was tall, extremely nice – they had met him in town some weeks ago; he had a long and thick cock, and he was able to fuck immensely good. It was the jackpot – he had hoped Jack would be here tonight.  
His cock twitched as he thought of the threesome – a night with Sherlock and Jack, not in their Dom/Sub world. It had been the first time, Sherlock had allowed another man to fuck John and to get fucked by John while not in their Dom/Sub world. It had been an awesome night, with a lot of fucking, blow jobs, rimmings, hand jobs. A night full of threesome, with everyone fully satisfied and exhausted at the end of the night.  
That young guy was the jackpot.

Jacks cock slid into him, inch by inch.  
John whined and whimpered but moaned at the same time - his rim muscle was burning, sweet pain.  
The thick and long dildo was already like a double penetration, but with that other thick cock into him it was like a triple penetration, and it stretched him more as the dog dildo this afternoon.  
“I’m your jackpot, aren’t I, John? Your master allowed you to move your hips. I’m allowing it too. Match my rhythm, show me what a greedy slut you are.”  
John hummed in agreement, thrust his hips back.  
They both moaned loudly.  
But his own moan was cut of by another long and thick cock pressing into his willing mouth.  
“Suck, you slutty boy. Use all your talent.”  
Johns head was dizzy and spinning.

His legs were spread, a thick and extremely long dildo was in his hole, and a horny young dom called Jack was now slamming into him with no mercy and with his long and thick cock – he grabbed Johns hips and the leash. John was matching his hard thrusts with his own hard thrusts backwards, like Jack wished to, like it was his secret wish to do with Jack. God, he needed to thank his Master for that permission. And then there was this other thick and long cock in his mouth.  
He was taking it down his throat, licking at it, sucking at it, nibbling and blowing it. He was sucking at the head, milking precum out of it. His tongue was skilled and he knew that – he knew that he was a really good cocksucker, he had a lot of training in most of the different kinds of sex. He knew that he was an awesome fucktoy, and he knew that he was an awesome fucker, no matter who he had fucked in his past, he had made them all beg for more, for another fuck, for regulary fucks. And he had never needed to search long – he had never searched; he had just asked for a fuck, and he had gotten it, all he had wanted.  
His hips jerked back in the same rhythm as Jack fucked him.  
He moaned around the cock – fuck this was like three cocks in his hole and one, well one and a half cocks in his mouth. Four cocks in his holes, and he was still fucking greedy to get more, he wouldn’t mind another cock in his mouth, he even would try another up his arse.  
Jack slowed down a bit and he needed all his self-control to slow down as well – he was allowed to move and thrust back, but just to match the rhythm, the same pace, not quicker, not slower; the same pace. Less would be rulebreaking, more would be rulebreaking and begging. So more would mean a punishment, probably spanking and it would mean the end of this session, earplugs, cage, waiting, home, no release for him as sub, no release for him as John - boyfriend of Sherlock.  
He had slowed down as well, sucked eagerly at the cock in his mouth – it was delicious. The guy grabbed his hair, tugged at it, fucked into his mouth, ordered him again.  
“Such a perfect cocksucker. I like to end with fucking your mouth and your tongue flicking across my cock. Milk me and clean me in the end.”  
John hummed.

The guy fucked into his mouth eagerly and he flicked his tongue across the hard twitching cock. He moved his hips in the same pace as Jack, could here him talk.  
“You master looks really satisfied. He’s wanking the whole time, other dom’s subs are cleaning his cock the whole time with their mouth and tongue.”  
Johns heart raced, what a fucking hot imagination.  
“At the moment he isn’t wanking – the male sub of the dom that fucked you before I did, is sitting on his lap, he rides your master pretty good. And your master is watching you with satisfying eyes.”  
John moaned around the fucking cock of the other guy.  
The imagination made his cock aching and twitching extremely, it leaked. He would love to see it, he would love to see his master getting a ride from another man. Sherlock was really possessive, but he wasn’t – he wouldn’t mind if Sherlock would fuck around here or in their normal relationship; as long as he would be his number one, as long as Sherlock would still show him how much he loves him. He had loved to watch it during their threesome with Jack – Sherlock, his boyfriend, his loved partner, gettig fucked by Jack, getting rimmed by Jack, getting a blow job by Jack. His Sherlock doing all that to Jack. It was extremely hot, they needed to repeat that – that 20-year old guy was perfect for a threesome night.

Jack moaned loudly, lost all his selfcontrol, he fucked into him relentlessly, thrusting the long and thick dildo deeper into John as well.  
John matched his merciless rhythm, it was burning a bit, but it was good pain, it was pleasurable pain.  
The cock in his mouth was pulsing, was shooting a lot of cum into his mouth. He swallowed all of it, licking across the length, licking it clean, sucking it dry. And when the cock slid free, he licked his lips with pleasure.  
He moved his jaw a few times, and in no time another cock was in his mouth.  
Heaven.  
Jacks cock was pulsing now as well, rubbed across his over stimulated prostate. Jack took his cock in hand, milking it like he would be a cow. He was whining around the cock that fucked into him and he still fucked backwards in the same pace, Jack was pouding into him.  
In no time Jack had forced a prostate orgasm out of him.  
Thick cum spurt out of John, but his balls were still full as hell.

Jacks cock was shooting cum into him as well.  
John moaned around the cock, clenched his hole, to milk Jack dry, to make him clean.  
As soon as he was ready, Jacks cock slid free and Jacks hand removed the thick and long dildo as well.  
That wasn’t heaven.  
That was emptiness.  
Jack bend down, licked with his wet tongue just once across Johns hole and once he fucked his tongue into the wet hole, which was drooling cum and lube.  
Jack patted Johns back.  
“See you later.”

That was torture.  
There had been a big hope in John, that Jack would gave him a rim job. He loved to receive rim jobs, as much as he loved blow jobs. He could lay a whole day just on the sofa, having a tongue in his arse and a mouth around his cock.  
It was torture.

And he hoped he would be able to feel a pussy riding his cock any time soon.  
That would be heaven again.


	6. A new round

A few minutes ago, John had been lying on the bed in their rented room – flat on the stomach, resting a bit, while feeling Sherlocks hands on his body massaging him. The aftercare during their little pause had been fantastic; Sherlock was such an amazing masseur. But a pause meant no cock, no pussy, no toy – which was in a way good, because his hole and mouth were needing a bit of a rest, but he didn’t likes the empty feeling up his arse after such an amazing preparation at home and these awesome fucks here in the club. But Sherlock had been fulfilled him an unspoken wish, he had plugged him with a lovely fat plug during their rest.

They were still in the room 22.  
John had cleaned himself a bit, Sherlock had pulled the plug out of his twitching greedy hole, and he was holding Johns leash, who was blindfolded again.  
They were about to leave for the next and probably last round here.  
“Sir?”  
“Yes, boy?”  
“Um, it’s a question for the times when you’re not my master. Could we invite Jack for another threesome any time soon? At his place, like last time?”  
Sherlock bowed his head.  
“So you want to fuck him again, and see him fucking me, boy?  
“Well, and I want to see you sucking his cock whie I am fucking you, and I want you riding my cock, while he’s fucking me, and I want to see him fucking you, while I am fucking him… ”  
“You can stop it. I got it, boy. You want to have a nice night for you greedy hole, your filthy mouth, your luscious cock, and your needy voyeurism eyes.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said and licked his lips.  
“Ask me again when I’m not your Master, boy. And I will probably say yes to your question. Now let’s go downstairs, slut. I know you want to go on with your playtime.”  
“Yes Sir!” John said with an euphoric voice.

He followed Sherlock downstairs with a great feeling.  
Awesome, Sherlock would allow another threesome in their normal relationship. That means a lot of fucking for him, even if it would be the same two holes, mouthes and cocks in that night.  
Sherlock led him through the lobby by the leash and into one of the playrooms – the one they had been before their rest.  
He could hear all the sexual noises, he could hear all the orders and the answers of the other subs, he could smell the sex.

Sherlock led him to the bed again – he had licked it clean after the last one had shot his hot cum into his used hole.  
It has tasted like a mixture of rubber, cum, sweat and lube – but he liked that taste and he had licked with enthusiasm.  
Sherlock tugged at the leash.  
“You’re right in front of the bed, slut. Crawl into it and lay down onto your back and spread arms and legs.” And he loosened the grib at the leash.  
John nodded.

He crawled into the bed, positioned himself in the right angle; he slipped down onto his back und spread his arms and legs.  
The rubber mattress was moving.  
Sherlock put two ropes around the two head posters and tied his wrists to keep his arms and hands in place – no touching again. Horror.  
He could feel two stirrups around his ankles – they felt comfortable, and Sherlock pushed them to his knees. He felt a tug, the stirrups were moving, lifting his legs and hips up a little bit– they were spread and hovering a bit over the mattress.  
The position exposed his needy hole, and gave the doms a great access to his needy hole.  
He loved the position – he loved it that everyone was able to see his used hole, his greedy hole ready to get fucked over and over again.  
John bit his lips when he felt Sherlocks hand around his cock cage – he was excited, Sherlock freed his flaccid cock out of the cage. Sherlocks fingers just breathed across his balls, but his cock sprung into full life, got rock hard after that breathy touch.  
“Look at you, bitch. After a night without sleep, a whole day preparation and a few hours of gangbanging, you're still not exhausted enough, and you’re still horny and greedy. Such a filthy slut.” Sherlock said.   
He wrapped his lube slicked hand around Johns cock and gave it three hard and intense pumps.  
John hissed, tugged at the ropes, stretched himself, bit his lips.  
“You’re a good slut. You’re lucky that you haven’t shot all the cum out of you, so we will go on with playing.” Sherlock said and pushed a cockring down on John cock.  
John hissed again, bit his lips. It had been fucking close, one more pump down his cock and he had shot his load out of him.

Sherlock patted his cheek.  
“He’s ready for all of you. So have fun with him.” Sherlock said and stood up.  
And John was lying onto the mattress, tied down, his legs spread open, his fat cock pointing to the ceiling.

 

As soon as the last time, Doms had been in this bed and had fucked him relentlessly.  
Sherlock hadn’t been completely out of bed, when he had felt the first cunt on the tip of his twitching and leaking cock. A hot cunt had forced his big head into the wetness.  
It was even more torture then the other position.  
The other position was mainly for gay sex, or fucks with toys and strap-ons, or licking and sucking cocks and pussys. But now, he was a good fucktoy for all of them – for blowjobs and rimjobs, for licking and sucking cunts, for toy and strap-on sex, for cocks deep down his slutty hole, for rides with cunts.  
It was a massive torture, because as much as he loved cocks he loved cunts, and he loved to fuck into them; he loved to make women scream with pleasure, making them beg for more and harder paces, making them come multiple times, making them squirt. But he wasn’t allowed to move, not until a dom gave him the permission.

His cock was twitching and leaking – but happy because of the pussys it got to feel.  
His hole was leaking as well, aching and twitching, gaping – but also happy to be filled to the brim with cum, lube cocks and toys.  
His mouth was watering, drooling saliva and pussycum.  
His tongue licked into cunts, male and female holes.  
His lips were sucking eagerly at pussys and cocks – milking them dry.  
He was totally happy to be used like that, even so his cock screamed for attention – but to be honest it screamed for attention 24/7; and it had been like that since his really early teenage years.   
He was happy with his sexual life, but not completely satisfied, and he probably would never be completely satified. At least not until he would be able to stuff his fat cock 24/7 in cunts, female and male holes, into mouthes and toys.  
His head was dizzy.  
Such a torture.  
When his master would be ready with him, he would fuck Sherlock hard into the mattress, until his hole and mouth were filled to the brim with cum. And he knew, Sherlock would love it – as possessive as Sherlock was with his slutty sexual needs, he knew that Sherlock was totally excited because of these slutty sexual needs, because it meant a lot of sex for him as well.

 

He had lost the track of time.  
At the moment he was sucking eagerly at a female hole, was eating her out, darted his tongue deep into her hot and wet hole. The female dom seemed to be really satisfied, he heard her scream with pleasure, praising him.  
He sucked and licked deep into her until she was squirting – and then he sucked the last bit out of her cunt and licked her clean.  
But she wasn’t moving away, she just adjusted her hips and rubbed his wet pussy over his face. She rubbed slowly but hard over his front, his nose, his mouth and his chin, and back to his mouth. She sat down, had his leash in hand and tugged at it, forced his cunt hard onto his mouth.  
“Such a good pussytoy.” She said, still rubbing her cunt across Johns mouth. “Your fat cock was a really good toy for my pussy an hour ago. I bounced on your fat cock like never before on another cock. It was the best subcock I’ve ever felt in my cunt, you could have bred me deep - but well, it's not your decision, slut.” She praised and John remained still, there was no order or permission to pleasure her pussy. “Your cock and holes and your orgasm are in control of your master, bitch. But I heard of your greedy and never completely satisfied sexual need. Such a huge whore. You should need to learn to be happy with the few orgasms you get, you're the fucktoy, not the one who will get the pleasure every time." She said with her dominant voice.  
John swallowed - her talking turned him on, it was like a female Sherlock, and Sherlock was fucking good with words. Some day a few weeks ago, he had been a little bit naughty and Sherlock hadn't given him release by his cock or a toy. Sherlock had talked to him, really dirty, and he had said that he needed to cum just from his words or there would be no release at all. It had been a massive torture, and Sherlock had get impatient, which had led to more humilating words and to more dirty talk - and without even expecting to be able to cum just from Sherlocks words, he had gotten turned on by these dirty and humilating words so much, that he had cum.  
He heard the woman's voice again.  
"You have eaten me out perfectly as well. Have you tasted the cum that was leaking out of it? It was the cum of your master, he had fucked me good, while we have watched you getting fucked by the dom with that huge strap-on. My sub had played with his balls while he was sitting there comfortably and slamming his long cock into my hole. You can be thankful, that you’re allowed to be his sub, that you’re allowed to feel his cock and his cum.” She told him and John was swallowing, god he would have loved to see that. “If you make me scream and squirt again, with pleasuring my pussy – then your master and I have a tiny little reward for you.” She promised “Suck and lick, slut! You want your reward, don’t you? You want it really bad. Believe me you wanting this reward so much. Your master want that you get the reward, so if you don’t make me scream and squirt, there will be a major punishment. He said you would know what that would mean for the rest of the night and the following day. Go on then, slut!”

Johns heart was racing like mad.  
He needed to make her squirt and scream again, he wanted the reward and he didn’t want the club night to be over for him – he wanted the reward, he wanted to end the club night properly, he wanted to get home and get fucked by his master with being allowed to cum, and of course he wanted to fuck his boyfriend Sherlock as soon as possible.  
He would make her scream and squirt, like never before.

He circled around his swollen clit, teasing it with sweet torture.  
But for a moment he got distracted, the fat head of his cock slid into a tight pussy.  
“Such a fat leaking cock.” The woman said and grabbed his balls tightly. “And such a full greedy slut. You will have a lot to lick clean after your master allowed you to cum.” She freed his balls out of her grib and began to bounce up and down his cock.  
He had pinched his eyes together  
God, that cunt was so tight around his thick leaking cock, and she was slamming herself down onto his rock hard cock with no mercy.  
He began to suck eagerly at the swollen clit of that other woman, moaned around it and sucked again, before he flicked his tongue across it teasingly just breathily, just a little breathy flick. The woman panted, and he sucked her clit hard into his mouth again.  
He got distracted again, a fat and long lubed cock slid into his for attention screaming hole. He slammed home without warning or any order. He could feel the balls slamming against his rim, while the cock was buried deep down, and rubbing across his sore prostate.  
He moaned a few times, tugging at the ropes, squirming and stretching his body - it was more pleasure than pain.  
Jesus that was heaven. Pussy licking, getting a ride by a tight pussy and getting fucked by a fat and long cock, that slammed home with every thrust – almost completely out and then back home with one hard and rough motion.  
"Stay still, fucktoy!" The man ordered with a really deep voice, hands grabbing his thights.  
"Suck and lick my cunt, you slutty boy! Out your mouth to good use!" The woman on his face ordered.

He breathed in deeply, just grabbed the ropes but remained still and let that huge guy fuck his hole with no mercy.  
His tongue darted out again; he licked into the female dom on his face - as deep as he could, eating her out, nudging with his teeth teasingly at her wet flesh.   
She was totally wet, she moaned with pleasure, sat still and enjoyed it.  
"Good boy, good boy. You would be a perfect sub for a female dom, bitch." She praised him, and her hands wandered to Johns nipples and pinched into them.  
John moaned, needed a lot of self control to remain still.   
Johns tongue licked out of her wet pussy, tapped with the tip of his tongue against the swollen and needy clit over and over again. And he got what he was hoping for. The dom made begging movements.  
John was happy with himself, waited until the movements got eager and a bit aggressive, and he shoved his tongue into her pussy right before she could punish him. He fucked into her with his tongue, made her scream immediately, while the other woman on his cock was screaming in pleasure as well.   
His cock screamed for release, it was so fucking good and he wasn’t able to cum, he wasn’t able to shoot his cum into this woman, he wasn-‘t able to breed her. But the guy with that fat and long cock bred him pretty good and hard. He still pounded his cock deep down his hole, making him rock backwards a bit, making the woman on his cock bouncing a bit more. That woman grabbed his sides; she bounced up and down really quickly and hard.

He moaned and groaned again - it was so fucking good that this woman fucked her cunt that hard down his fat and twitching prick.  
Hestarted to suck at the swollen clit again, sucked at it relentlessly - like a baby at a paci.  
She wanted to squirt? Oh she shall get it.  
He teased and sucked, rubbed across it with his tongue.  
He really teased her cheekily, but he got from her what he was hoping for. She screamed in pleasure, made begging movements and she began to rub his pussy on his face, while he had started fucking into her with his tongue again.  
And after he felt the first contraction of her muscles he sucked hard at her clit, making her rub even harder, making her scream even louder, making her squirt like never before.  
And he sucked her dry slowly and teasingly, while her cum was squirting out of her, while she was shaking and still rubbing her cunt over his mouth.

The woman on his cock had cum as well, but she still bounced up and down again.  
And the man spurt his thick load into him.  
Fucking hell, he had so much to give, that he clenched and clenched his hole to milk him dry and make him clean for so long, that the woman on top of him cum again.  
She slowed down as well.  
And the reward woman still enjoyed his licking and sucking, making his face wet with her cum.  
“Such a good slut.” She praised. “Stop it now and let mommy lick you clean, you dirty bitch.”  
John swallowed, his heart raced and that mommy turned him on massively. He stopped and waited what was coming next.

The woman on top of him spoke to him.  
“You’re good for riding, pet. But are you a good fucker as well? Show me what a greedy slut you are and show me how thankfull you’re for these two rides, by making me cum a third time.” She told him. “Start, slut. Use that fat cock good and hard.” She gave the order.  
And John started eagerly, moved his hips, pounded into her as fast and good as he could. He grabbed the ropes, tugged at them and moaned. She was so tight and wet and hot, it was so good to pound into her and hearing her moan and her praise.

The man’s cock slid out of him, he clenched his hole to keep the hot cum into him for a while. He couldn't wait to lick it up.  
The reward woman licked across his face with her tongue.  
“Mommy is making you clean, for your reward. Oh you will like it. You just have to finish your session here and then your master will tell you what it is.” She said and licked into his mouth.  
John moaned, thrusted his hips upwards, pleasuring that woman with his fat cock.  
God, if he could grib her hips, he could thrust even harder.

It was heaven to know, that there was a reward waiting for him. He could hardly wait and was absolutely excited for it. It had sounded like his master had chosen that reward, and if this was true, then it would be a fucking awesome reward. If he had gotten the major punishment, then there was a major reward waiting for him.  
All of his masters rewards in the past had been absolutely awesome. His masters knew him well enough, and his master liked to reward him for good behavior, for following orders, for being his good slutty and filthy fucktoy.

With a wet tongue licking his face clean, with a new cock up his arse and with a pussy around his cock allowed to slam into it, he was totally happy and looked forward to the reward and to more sex.


	7. Rewards

Right after the last man had pumped his cum into his hole, right after the last woman had made him lick her cunt deep and fast; Sherlock had untied him from the ropes and the bed.  
Sherlock had taken off the blindfold, and like after the first session, he had made him lick the bed clean from the men and women cum.

Now Sherlock had the leash in his right hand and led him through the playroom, through the lobby and up the stairs.  
John followed him.  
God, he was so greedy to know what his reward would be – but he didn’t dare to ask, Sherlock would tell him any time soon. He just followed his master, who led him into their room.  
“Sit down on the gyn chair, boy.”  
“Yes sir.” John said clearly, and walked to the chair.

He sat down, leaned his back against the rest, lifted his legs and laid them spread open onto the leg rests, and his arms onto the armrests.  
Sherlock stood between his legs. He rubbed Johns belly softly.  
“Good boy. You have been such a good boy for me tonight.”, Sherlock praised. “All the other doms had been really satisfied, you have given them a really good time, and you’ve made me very proud. You’ve followed all the rules without being naughty. And you’ve taken all the cocks very well, as well as all the cunts and toys. You've been a pretty good fucktoy.” Sherlock smiled while praising him. “And I have had a very good time as well, they have let their subs in my nearness for my pleasure. It was lovely to watch you, while have a cocksucking or cocklicking sub, or a cockwarming sub, or even a cockriding sub. You delivered a pretty awesome show, you greedy slut.” He rubbed Johns belly again.  
John smiled, watched and listened to Sherlock while he was talking.   
He opened his mouth when Sherlock was ready.  
“Thank you ,Sir. I’m glad that you’ve had a very good time. I’m glad that I’ve pleased you to the fullest, Sir. And I’m thankfull for all the cocks and cunts and toys, Master.”  
“You’ve made one of the doms extremely happy – she had told you about a reward, right?”  
“Yes Sir, the Mistress had talked about a reward, when I’m making her squirt again.”  
“And, do you have made her squirt again?”  
“I have, Sir.” John said.  
“I’ve seen it, it was really impressive.” Sherlock praised. “You really know how to bring your mouth to good use.” He patted Johns belly. “I will prepare you for the reward and the ride back home and then I will tell you something about the reward.”  
“Yes, Sir.” John nodded.

He still watched Sherlock – every movement of him.  
Sherlock took off the leash and the collar, handed John afterwards a bottle with water and walked through the room.  
John looked after him while drinking the water.  
He knew what was coming – the enema, to clean him from the last bits of cum and lube, which were still buried inside him. Sherlock wanted to fuck into a clean hole, not into a hole that was covered with a lot of different loads – the only exception had been the threesome.  
As much as he loved the Saturday sessions, the enema was a fucking shit – but he would, of course, please his master.  
Sherlock was back with the prepared enema, put the water bottel John gave him aside.

“You need to be clean for your masters cock. You still want my cock, don’t you, slut?”  
“Yes, Sir. Yes, I want to have your cock, and I want to be clean for you, Sir.”  
John watched him.  
Sherlock shoved the tip of the enema into Johns gaping hole, and Johns greedy hole sucked the tip in quickly.

Sherlock pumped the water into him, talked to him, while he did the whole process three times.  
“Such a good boy. Clench you greedy hole, slut. Don’t spurt it out while being on the chair. You will lick it clean otherwise.” Sherlock ordered.  
It was torture. At home he was allowed to use the toilet in between – but here in the club, Sherlock filled his hole with three water filled enemas before he was allowed to walk to the toilet. After every filling he need to clench his hole even tighter, and it was a process that took much longer, which meant that he needed to clench his hole even longer.  
The enema was pumped empty a third time, and was slipping free.

Sherlock looked at John, who had watched the whole process, like he was ordered by the gyn chair rules.  
His sub was sweating an biting his lips.  
“Stand up slut, go the the toilet and wait for me and my permission.”  
“I will do, Sir.” John said and stood up as Sherlock went back a few steps.  
He walked with a clenched hole to the bathroom in that room, sat down on the toilet and waited.  
It was so hard to not let go now. He sat still, wasn’t allowed to make impatient movements here. He just bit his lips, chewing on it.  
Sherlock took his time, walked into the bathroom slowly. He patted Johns hair.  
“When you’re ready, you’re going straight back to the chair. Now let go, boy.” He ordered.  
“Understood, Sir.” John said and then he let go.   
He opened up and let all the water, cum and lube come out again.  
It was such a release.

He waited for it to stop, while Sherlock was already back in the main room.  
He tipped the flush and walked back to Sherlock and the chair, got into his position.  
What would happen now?  
Would Sherlock fuck him into that awesome chair?   
He would love it. 

Sherlock positioned himself between Johns legs.  
He took off the cock ring.  
Johns eyes widened  
Was he allowed to cum?  
Would Sherlock fuck him twice tonight?  
Here in the club and at home?

Sherlock looked at him.  
“Your reward, you slutty boy… ” Sherlock said hoarsly and flicked his thumb over Johns fat cock head - it was leaking. “… you’re allowed to cum once here in the club tonight.” He tipped with his forefinger on the slit of Johns cock. “I will talk about the reward, because you need to know a few things – if you cum while I’m talking about it, it’s your problem. So from now on you’ve my permission to cum. If you cum here, it counts as your reward.”  
“Uuu… Under… Understood, Sir.” John stuttered. “I understood, Sir.” He said more clearly.   
He swallowed. His cock was twitching massively when Sherlock took his finger away.   
God he was so ready to cum.  
Patience. He needed patience and selfcontrol – something that was really hard for him when it comes to sex.

“Good.” Sherlock said. “That mistress you made squirt that much, offered her sub to you.” He said with a flirty voice. “Your reward is cumming while here in the club, while being with this sub.” He saw John swallow and licking his lips. “The sub is female and she’s eighteen.”  
God he definitely shouldn’t cum now. He gave himelf the order to not be allowed to cum.  
Sherlocks dark voice sounded through the room, right to is attention screaming cock.  
“She’s into age play. She loves diapers and pacis and all that stuff. Her mistress is also her mommy while their playing, and that little girl loves to be fucked by her mommy, and she loves to please her mommy. But no daddy has ever touched her. You’re the daddy of that 5-year old sweet girl tonight, boy. And you’re allowed to touch her, to fuck her, or to let her touch you.”  
John swallowed hard, licked his lips.   
Oh god, that sounded amazing. Normally Sherlock was his daddy, when they or well Sherlock decided that it was time to do the age play during their Dom/Sub time – with him deciding which age, whether he need to wear a nappy or just a onesie, or a body with a paci, or just the paci; all of that, Sherlock decided. But now, now he was allwoed to be the daddy.  
“You can order her for everything you want. You can make her lick her daddy's cock or riding it, or you can fuck her into her holes. You can do all of that, but as soon as you cum once, it’s over.” Sherlock said. “She wears a nappy right now. You’re not allowed to take it of, but you can make a hole into it. She likes to be called little girl and all that stuff, but her mommy calls her slut and bitch as well, so I think she would love to hear it from her daddy as well. The mistress and I will watch you two from here. Do you see the laptop? There will be a livestream for the two of us. We will watch you fucking your sweet little girl, while I will probably fuck her mommy. We want to have a nice show, so don’t spurt your load just after seeing her and a nice wet lick of her tongue across your slutty cock, boy. The mistress is already waiting in front of our room. You need to go to room 30, your little girl is there, sleeping heavenly. You need to make your little girl happy, so make her cum before you cum.And after you have cum, you will lick her clean, and the sheets as well. Mommy shouldn’t know what her little girl's daddy had done, right? After that you will come straight back here, and if we are not finished in here, you will sit down and wait – without coming here again, greedy boy. If you do cum twice here in the club, there will be the major punishment. Are you ready?”  
John watched him with lust burning eyes.  
“I understood completely. And I’m ready, Sir.”  
“Then go and get your reward, you filthy slut.”

Sherlock took a few steps back and John stood up.  
His massive cock was hard, twitching and leaking.  
In a bit of time he would be able to fuck a eighteen year old woman, who pretends to be just 5 – and she would call him daddy. He would fuck his little girl into the mattress.

John walked to the door, turned his head around.  
“Sir? I am allowed to make noises? I’m allowed to talk with her during the reward?”  
Sherlock started the laptop again, he loooked up.  
“You are, boy. She as well. She has permission to make all the noises she wants to, she has permission to beg and to talk. But she doesn’t know what reward is coming.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” John nodded and opened the door.

A brunette woman with green eyes stood in front of him – dressed, probably somewhere over 30 under 40. She was fucking hot and her big boobs were hidden under a tight white blouse.  
Gosh, this woman rode his cock, and he had licked her hole until she had squirted, and he had licked her pussy until she had done it again.  
Hopefully her sub was as hot as she was.  
“Hello Mistress.”  
“Hello pet. I see you’re ready for my little girl. Gave her a good time, she will be really happy to get fucked by a real cock, finally. She will be happy to have a daddy in her bed.”   
“Thank you, mistress. I will make her happy.” He said. “My master is ready for you.”  
“I hope he is, I will milk him dry, boy. I hope you will get his cum tonight, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up too much. Who knows if he's able after we're ready here.” She smirked.  
John swallowed, nodded.  
“Have fun, Mistress.” He said, before he left for room 30.  
God, he needed his masters cum.   
It was hot to imagine them watching and fucking. It was hot to imagine Sherlock with that woman in ecstasy – but he didn’t want that this woman got all the cum. Later at home, he wanted to have a full load of his masters cum.

He bit his lips.  
And then he opens the door to room 30.  
The light was dimmed. And he could see the two camera standing in front and next to the bed.  
Under the blanket the young woman pretended to be asleep.  
Jesus, she was even hotter then her mistress.  
Blonde long hair, just a perfect face.

He crawled into the bed, slipped slowly under the blanket, caressed his little girl’s tummy.   
His little girl sighed.  
“Hmh?” She made a noise.  
“Hey sweetheart, it’s me, daddy.” He told her, his cock twitching massively.  
The body in front of him tensed up for a sweet little moment.  
“Daddy?” She asked, turning her head around. She was beaming with blue big eyes. “Daddy!” She said happily.  
“Hello little girl.” He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’m sorry to wake you up. I just missed you, baby.”  
She smiled back to him.  
“You can always wake me up, daddy.”  
John smiled, stroked with his hand between her legs – he could feel the nappy through the pink pajamas pants.  
“Daddy’s glad to hear that, sweetie.”

Big eyes looked at him.  
“What are you doing, daddy?”  
John rubbed across the pants and the nappy – between her legs, over her pussy.  
“Daddy wants to have some fun. And I know that you’re having fun with mummy, too. Am I right, sweetheart? You know exactly what I’m doing, because, mummy did it a lot of times to you too.”  
“You… you’re right daddy. Are you mad with me, daddy?”  
“No baby. I’m not mad with you or mummy. But now it’s time for daddy to have fun with his little girl as well, isn’t it? I should be allowed to do all the things mummy did with you.”  
“Yes,… yes daddy. You should. You’re right. We can do it now. But please don’t be mad with me.”  
“I’m really not mad with you, love. And I won’t get mad if Daddy’s allowed to have some fun with his cock and his daughters pussy right now.”

His little girl smiled.  
“Let’s have some fun then daddy.”  
John smiled and turned her around. He rolled onto his back, turned his head to his little girl.  
“Daddy’s naked and ready to have fun. I’m sure you have eat mummys cunt.”  
“Yes daddy, I have. It was tasty.” She beamed.  
“Then you should try my cock. Just lick it a bit, baby.” He said.

And his little girl shoved the blanket down immediately. She watched her daddy, looked at his cock.  
“Aw, you’re really big and fat, daddy.” She beamed and tipped against it. “And you’re really hard.”  
“Just for you. Come on baby, bent down between my legs – I can see how much you want to taste it.”  
His little girl nodded. She bent down, licked the precum away, suckled at the tip, like a baby on a paci.  
John moaned hoarsely.  
“Oh Jesus, baby. That’s good. Daddy likes it.”  
The tongue licked enthusiastically at his twitching and leaking cock. It was innocent and ungainly, but that was it, what makes it fucking hot, what makes the little game more real.  
“Oh fuck, have you been such a slut for mummys pussy as well?”  
His little girl nodded.  
He moaned loudly.  
“Suck it more into your little mouth, sweetheart. Just a bit more.”  
And his little girl sucked down his head – she sucked and licked at it with no mercy, totally happy to have a cock.  
“Jesus – haven’t known that my sweet little girl is such a bitch.” He moaned hoarsely and stroking through her hair. “I should have asked you much earlier for having fun together."

John felt his full balls – they were completey full and aching.   
They had been like that, since he was in the club.  
He would fill that sweet cunt to the brim. God, he would make her cum more than once, he would make her beg, like he had made her mistress squirt.  
He moaned and moaned again, his cock was still leaking into his little girl’s mouth, it was twitching massively.

He needed to stop it.  
He was just allowed to cum once, and he wanted to cum in her pussy while fucking her into the mattress. And hopefully when he was back in his room he would be able to see Sherlock and the mistress – it would make him hard in no time, it would fill his balls in no time and he would shoot it all out at home, while his master would fuck him.

“Mhmmh.” He moaned. “Stop it, baby.”  
His girl stopped, but looked sad.  
“But it was so much fun, daddy. I don’t want to stop. Please let me taste you.”  
“My slutty sweet girl, daddy wants to have a bit more fun.” He said and pushed her down softly – with the back onto the mattress.   
He was hovering over her body, pushed her pants down and rubbed her nappy between her legs roughly.  
She moaned loudly.  
“Ooooh Daddy.” She moaned happily.  
“Daddy wants to fuck your tight pussy. Would you like that?”  
“Oh god, yes daddy, I would love that.”  
“Such a good girl. Are you daddys bitch now?”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, daddy. I’m your bitch now. Please give me your fat cock. Please make me your bitch.”  
“Hmh, you’re as greedy as I am, I like that, sweetie. You will be an awesome bitch for daddy. You will be my special slut.”  
He rubbed again rougly across the nappy and the hips of his sweetheart jerked up in a spasm; she moaned loudly.  
“Oh, sweetie. Have you just cum from me talking, and rubbing your nappy a bit?”  
“Yes… yes, daddy. I’m sorry.”, she panted.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. I will make you cum again – and now your tight cunt is all wet and ready.”

She still panted and smiled up to him.  
And John winked at her. Jesus, that girl was so hot, he would definitely love it to fuck her some day without being in their subplay. She was so pretty and he could see in her eyes how much she loved his cock, his body, and the idea of sex with him.  
“Do you show mommy your little boobies?” He asked her.  
“Yes daddy, she always wants to see her.”  
“So please show daddy them too.”

She nodded and unbuttoned the pink pajamas shirt.  
John looked at her while he took her paci from the bedside table and rubbed the sucker across his leaking slit. He covered the sucker full with cum, while he looked at the naked body in front of him – despite the nappy.   
She hasn’t little boobs. She had big boobs, lovely big boobs.  
He rubbed the sucker across his slit again.

 

In room 21, Sherlock and Mistress Carla where already enjoying the show.   
The laptop was standing on the bed.  
The mistress was standing in front of it, bent down and got fucked by Sherlock.  
He thrusted his cock into her butthole, moaned and groaned, while watching his sub being such a good und hot daddy.  
And the mistress in front of him was thrusting her hips backwards, to get more of his cock, to get it rougher, to get his cock deeper.

The laptop showed what was happening in room 30.

 

John smiled at his little girl.  
“Here sweetheart, you can have your paci, than can you taste me, while I make you ready for my cock.”  
She took it immediately into her mouth, sucked at it, sucked the precum in, closed her eyes happily.  
“Is your nappy clean, sweetie?”  
She nodded while she sucked with a dreamy expression.  
John looked down at the nappy, tugged and ripped at it, podded with his fingers.

He ripped at a small slit, made the hole in front of her wet pussy bigger.  
His little girl dropped the clean sucked paci, smiled at his daddy.  
“Can I have your cock now, daddy? I want to you have it so badly. Please. Please pump me full.”  
John looked down at her, teased her wet cunt, rubbed his thumb across her swollen clit.  
She moaned loudly, opened her eyes and looked at him with begging eyes.  
“Please, daddy. Please breed me.”  
Johns finger vanished. He sat between her legs, grabbing her boobs massaging them, which made her moan even more.  
“Daddy will breed you. Daddy will make you his bitch. And you will be a pretty good slut for daddy, and make him as happy as you made mummy a lot of times before.”  
“Ohhh, I will, daddy.” She promised with a greedy moan.

And she spasmed again when John rubbed across her nipples. She had been horny the hole day, because she had been in a chastity belt the hole day, until her mistress has left her in here with her pajamas.  
She had watched her mistress riding Sherlock, riding that man here in front of her, who was now her daddy. She had watched him licking her and eating her out. She had watched the whole show, and she had wished herself in silence to met him some day again, to have a proper fuck with him. This was a beginning, even so she was in her subplay. Maybe some day they would fuck each other in another context.

“Oh, my little girl just cum again. Haven’t mummy taken care of you today?”  
“She hasn’t, daddy. And I always wanted you to do the things mummy is doing.”  
“Is that so? Well then, then you shall have daddys fat cock now. Daddy has also dreamed of fucking your cunt, little slut.”

He grabbed his cock, pressed the head against the hole in the nappy, against her wet pussy. He rubbed the head across the clit, making her moan and scream wildly – and then he pushed the fat head into her tight pussy.  
He grabbed her legs, spread them as far apart as possible and thrusted into the wet hot cunt – deep down all at once.  
His little girl pressed her eyes together, squirmed a bit.  
“Oh god Daddy, you’re so big.”  
“You will love it, sweetheart. Be a good bitch now, and let me breed you.”

He thrusted back and into her pussy again.  
His thrusts were rough, his moans were loud.  
“So warm and wet for daddy.” He moaned.  
Her voice was moaning shakily as he thrusted deep into her.  
“Hnngm,… Daddy, oh Daddy.”  
John let go one of her legs, slid his fingers down and into the nappy’s hole. He rubbed her swollen clit, while her cunt sucked him in deeply and greedy.  
She was tight, but so wet that his thick cock stretched her easily.  
She was moaning in pleasure and so was he.   
“Ah fuck, my little bitch. Daddy is as greedy as you’re.”  
“God Daddy, more, please more. I want it so badly. I will be your good little slut, even if you will fuck me harder.” She pushed him with her little girls voice, tugging at her own hair.

She could feel her next orgasm building up into her.  
Shit, this man, her daddy was such a good fucker. She had never had a real cock into her mouth or cunt, but god, she wanted to have it more often now. Him, his cock, her daddy’s cock.  
God, they both needed to be good, maybe then they were allowed to play more often with each other. Or they could met up while not being in subplay. Her girlfriend let her fuck around with other girls, as she let her fuck around with other man and woman – so she probably wouldn’t care, if she would fuck around with him.

She moaned loudly, panted and sucked the air into her lungs.   
Her daddy’s thrusts had become rougher.  
“As you like.” He told her.  
And thrusted even rougher and even deeper, grabbed her leg, rubbed her clit.  
The next orgasm ran through her body. She squirt massively, but his daddy just fucked steadily into her and rubbing her clit.  
“Let it all out my beautiful girl.” He praised her.   
“Daddy! You’re so good to me. Please never stop this. Please never take your cock out off my little cunt.” She begged while panting and sighing and moaning.  
“Daddy would love that, too, babygirl. But your mum shouldn’t see us like that, and she wants to have her fun with you too.”

He moaned and started to tease his balls while fucking into her.  
“God baby.”  
“Breed me daddy, please breed me.” She moaned happily.  
“Are you ready for daddy’s cum? It will be a lot.”  
“I’m ready daddy. Please give me your cum, all of it.” She begged, moving her hips with him.  
“I will breed you so deep.” He moaned.

And a second later, his leaking cock spurt his cum into his little girl’s cunt. He buried himself deep into her, just fucked her with breathy thrusts – pumping all the cum from his balls into her while shuddering.  
The girl moaned, sucked him dry – while he was praising her.  
“Such a good little girl for daddys fat cock and his cum. My little slut, you’ve made daddy and his cock pretty happy tonight.”  
“You’ve made me pretty happy as well, daddy. Your little sweet bitch and her wet cunt.”

John winked down at her.  
How lovely it would be to stay here, and to play with her the rest of the night.  
She definitely was a big test for his not cheating on Sherlock rule. It was a big test for him not to search for her and to have a good fuck with her every now and then.   
God he loves Sherlock so much, he loved him deeply and truly, he had never loved a person that much and unconditionally. And his biggest fear wasn’t to never have sex again, his biggest fear was to lose him – he couldn’t stand that.  
But then there was this young woman – she was beautiful; he probably wouldn’t fall in love with her, but his cock was pretty much in love with her holes. And she was for sure a good cocksucker.  
He needed to stay away from her, he didn’t want to hurt Sherlock, that was the last thing he wanted.  
But well, maybe, maybe some day Sherlock would allow him to fuck around with a few people, he had chosen. Maybe some day, Sherlock would allow him to fuck a few other people, and thrusting him that much, that it was just a good fuck and spurting cum, and nothing more – and then he would search her.

After she had milked the last drop out of him, he slid his cock out of her.  
He winked again, let her other leg go and bent down.  
“I will clean you, baby. So mummy will not notice what just happened.” He told her.  
His tongue darted out, licked at her pussy. And as soon as the cum started to push out of her cunt, he sucked with his lips, sucked all of his cum and her cum into his mouth.   
He swallowed, licked and sucked with pleasure. He loved the taste.  
A shame that he was just allowed to clean her up.  
But even so he was just allowed to do that, that little greedy girl was so horny that she spasmed and squirt again.

John chuckeld softly.  
“You have a lot cum for your daddy.” John said and licked with his tongue across her pussy and clit, four times.  
“Is daddy happy with it?”  
“Daddy is very happy.” He said when he looked up again.  
He licked his lips, bent down to her und kissed her forehead.

“Daddy is going to mummy again. Thank you for letting me have fun tonight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams to you.”  
She smiled up at him, kissed his cheek.  
“Thanks for taking care of me, daddy. It was a lot of fun. My pussy is extremely happy. Sweet dreams to you, too.”

John winked again.  
And then he stood up and left the room.  
Already a greedy feeling in his belly again.

 

He walked across the floor, slipped into room 21.  
The greedy feeling had been in his belly, now he was rock hard again.

Sherlock had just shoved the laptop aside, had been in Doggy Style with the mistress. He had flipped her over when John had entered, and had pressed her into the mattress.   
He shoved his long cock into her pussy, bent down to her.  
It was the second round with her – the show in room 30 had been awesome.  
She grabbed around him with arms and legs, tugged him closer.  
They kissed passionately, while they were fucking with an intensive and fast rhythm.

John walked in and sat down, like he had been ordered to.   
He watched them, like he had been ordered to.

The mistress moaned into Sherlocks kiss.  
No wonder – his cock was for sure buried deep down, fucking against her sensitive spot; and on top of that Sherlock was an awesome kisser.  
Her rock skirt was lifted up, Sherlock suit trousers shoved down a bit, as well as the boxershorts.  
And he probably wasn’t a bit dirty – every Saturday he left the club with a complete clean suit – even so he wore him the whole time.   
But Sherlock was able to make every sub extremely submissive when it comes to his suit – and every dom as well.

John watched it.  
And he would jerk off if he wouldn’t be in subplay.   
The noises were awesome, the picture of them as well.  
Sherlock rocked hard into her, moaning loudly, while finally spurting into her.  
And the mistress screamed in pleasure.  
They fucked each other through their orgasm.

Sherlocks cock slid free, fully clean.  
He stood up immediately, tucked his cock into his boxershorts and shoved the suit pants up and closed the button.  
He ran his hand through his hair, stroked it to a proper style.  
The cum flooded out of the mistress’s cunt, soaking the blanket. She pushed her slip upwards and her skirt downwards and stood up as well. 

She looked at him.  
“That was a good show, slut. You made my little girl pretty happy a few times. And you made me pretty happy a few times tonight as well. And your master's cock is quite an experience, too. You really have earned that reward. Just wait until you two are home, your master will show you how happy he is with you.”   
He looked at her.  
“Thank you, mistress. I’m glad to have pleased you and your little girl. Thank you for letting me be her daddy.”  
She nodded, and turned to Sherlock.  
“It was a pleasure.”  
“For me as well.”  
They reached hands, and a few seconds later, she has grabbed her shoes and left the room.

Sherlock looked at him now.  
“As I see you're still greedy for more and for your final reward. Such a massive slut.” Sherlock said, while looking at Johns twitching cock. He raised the head again. “The show has been pretty good, boy. I’m very proud of you.” He praised and slipped into his shoes. “So, now clean the mess in here, dress yourself, don’t dare to cum, and come downstairs when you’re ready. I’m having my drink at the bar in the lobby.”  
John stood up.  
“Yes Sir.”  
Sherlock nodded.  
“Good boy.”

 

They were standing in front of the door to their flat.  
They were at home again, fully dressed, Sherlock still not exhausted, and John quite exhausted but still horny.  
It probably would get better when he had cum with his master's cock. And it would be a bit more better, when he was awake later, waking up his hot boyfriend and fucking him relentlessly.  
Sherlock looked at him, strocking through his thick and soft grey hair.  
“Let’s go into our playroom for the last bit tonight.”  
John nodded with a happy smile. He forgot to answer properly, walked up the stairs, and Sherlock followed him.

Sherlock kicked the door shut, dimmed the light in their playroom.  
“Undress yourself, lay down on your stomach and face the end of the bed.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said.  
He didn’t need long, Sherlock had trained him to be fast – and he hadn’t ordered him to do it slowly or to do it like in the club.  
He laid down onto the bed, faced the end of it.  
Sherlock was already naked as well.  
He walked out of Johns view, kneelt into the bed, stroked with his forefinger across Johns left buttock.  
“You sleepy slut. Look at how exhausted you are from all the preparation, cunts and cocks and toys, and your little girl today. You have forgotten to answer me properly downstairs. I think five spanks will be enough today.”  
“Sorry Sir. I haven’t noticed it. Five spanks will be the right punishment for me. Thank you for remembering me, Sir. I will count as always.”  
“Good boy.” Sherlock said.

His hand smacked down – but not with the normal brutally pace and roughness.  
It was a bit of pain, but it was more a teasing, a pleasurable teasing.  
Jesus, that man wasn’t really punishing him for his rule break; he was making him a bit hornier, he was doing a bit of foreplay.  
“One.”  
Another smack, still teasingly. His sub had been so good today, and he had been awake the night before, for a case. He had taken all these cocks and cunts and toys so well, he had made the doms pretty happy, and that little girl as well.   
“Two.”  
Another teasing smack to turn him on. He didn’t want to punish his sub today, not today, not after that day being that good, not for just forgetting to answer him with his voice. His sub was exhausted, had nodded and smiled. He know his sub would have answered him proberly, if they wouldn’t have been away the night before.   
“Three.”  
A smack onto his right buttock. It was just a little rulebreaking, and the teasing was more than enough in his opinion.  
“Four.”  
The fifth one was a soft clap.  
“Five.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock smiled.  
“Thank you, Sir.” John murmured. “Thank you for being understanding.” John said softly.  
“You’re welcome. After that excellent day, you haven’t deserved a punishment for that little thing downstairs.” He rubbed Johns buttocks. “Come on. I know you are pretty exhausted because of the night before, but I know you’re craving for my cock.”  
“I am very thankfull. And yes, I’m craving for it, Sir.”

Sherlock stood up.  
He walked in front of John, pressed his knees against the bed and pushed his hips forward.  
“Raise you head and lick my cock and my balls.”  
“Yes Sir.” John answered.  
He raised his head, looked at Sherlocks flaccid cock. His wet tongue darted out of his mouth, licked across it, played with the slit.  
“Oh that’s nice, boy.” Sherlock praised while stroking through Johns hair.  
John flicked his tongue teasingly across the slit, circled the head.   
The cock got harder with every flick and every new circle.  
The cock was half hard in no time and Johns tongue licked a wet trace across Sherlocks balls.   
Sherlock moaned silently.  
“Hmh, boy. Give them a short suck.”  
John sucked at them, sucked the right one into his mouth for a short time, while hearing Sherlock moan.  
“Good boy. Just a little longer.”  
And John did it with pleasure. He sucked at his balls, sucked them into his mouth.  
Sherlocks cock was screaming for attention after not even a minute.

“Back off, boy.” Sherlock said with a hoarse voice. And John did and looked up at him. “Lay down on your back, butt to the end of the bed, spread your arms, your palms showing. No sheets grabbing but you can make fists; talking, begging, other noises are allowed. Squirming as well. You will cum with my cock up your nice arse, but just after I gave you permission to cum.”  
“Understood, Sir.” John said.

He turned around, lay down on his back, slid forward until his butt was on the edge of the bed. He spread his arms, palms showing. He was already sweating and panting, his heart was racing like mad. Not grabbing the sheets was hard. He loved to hold on somewhere, when he got fucked or when he fucked someone. 

He looked up to Sherlock, who just came back from lubing up his cock.  
“Legs up.” Sherlock ordered and John did it immediately.  
Sherlocks finger circled Johns rim.  
“I think you’re open enough for taking my lubed cock without further preparations.  
“I am, Sir.” John moaned.  
Sherlock grabbed his cock, pressed the head against the puckering hole, against that greedy hole, that sucked the head in immediately.  
“You horny slut. You can’t wait a second longer, right?” He grabbed Johns legs, gave them support.  
“Can’t wait longer, Sir. Please fuck me, Sir. God please.” He moaned, already fisting his hands.   
“Who’s my filthy greedy slut?”  
“I am. I am your filthy greedy slut.”

Sherlock slid fully into him, burying his cock deep down, until his balls touched Johns body.  
They both moaned.  
“Oh Sir. You feel so good. Your long cock is perfect, you can reach so deep down into me with it.” John moaned in pleasure. “Please, please breed me, Sir.”   
Sherlock slid out of Johns hole, and then he thrusted into it with a hard move of his hips.  
John fisted his hands even more. He moaned loudly, desperately and horny.   
Sherlock looked down, his pace went straight up, to a hard and quick fuck. He fucked him in a pace, like a dog in heat his bitch. John was his bitch, but he was also the one who was always like a dog in heat. If his sub would be able, he probably would fuck around 24/7. After that one, he will fall asleep, but when he would wake up again, it was time for him to get his Thank-you-fuck from John – he would nail him into their bed, fucking him like a dog in heat for a long sundaywhile.  
“You have such a good hole for my cock, bitch.”  
“God, fuck. Can... can I move with you, Sir? Please, let me move with you.” He begged and sqiurmed.  
“Do it, slut. Do it, but don’t dare to cum.” Sherlock said. 

John glanced up, got with Sherlock into that fast and intense rhythm. His hips moved back and force, letting Sherlock slam a little bit deeper into him. The cock was already rubbing at his prostate. He was panting and sweating, his heart war pounding; and he was moving with him, squirming, and fisting his hands, arms stretched out.  
He clenched his hole to tease his master, to make him cum faster.  
“Cheeky slut.” Sherlock said.  
He let go of one of Johns legs, who hold the leg still into the air. Sherlocks finger rubbed across the hard leaking cock head.  
“Sir!” John screamed and pressed his eyes close.  
“What? You cheeky slut are teasing me,… so I am teasing you.”  
John rocked hard with his hips as Sherlock fucked harder into him. He still fisted his hands, hit with the back of his hands onto the sheets.  
“Sir, sir, sir. Please, please, stopp it. Please cum, god please. I want you to cum, please give me your load. God, breed me deep.” He whined, begged and pleaded.

Sherlock still teased Johns slit.  
“Look at you, slut. It’s 5 am, you got prepared and fucked 19 hours, and you’re still that begging and whining for a cock.” Sherlock moaned, rubbing his cock with every hard and deep thrust along Johns prostate. “Sure you are ready for your master’s cum.”  
“Yes! Yes Sir. I am ready.”  
“I don’t think so, boy. Convince me a bit more.”  
John opened his eyes, moaned and groaned loudly and greedily.  
“Shit, Sir. I’ve waited 19 hours, please.”

Sherlocks cock slid free, and John looked at him in horror.  
“Don’t panic, boy. You will get your final reward now.” Sherlock smiled with a lustfully look.  
He slammed his cock home, deep deep down, spurting his thick hot load deep into his sub’s greedy hole, that sucked and clenched immdiately at his cock, to get all of the cum.  
John moaned, felt the cum filling his hole.  
Sherlocks hand grabbed his cock, pumping up and down.   
Sherlock cock was pulsing thick loads out of the slit.  
John bit his lips.  
Sherlocks hand was giving him an awesome handjob, the cock still spurt into him, rubbing sighty across the prostate.  
John could feel the last pulsing, the last thick load. He was whining.  
“Please, Sir.”  
“Please what?”  
“Let me cum, Sir. Please.” John pleaded.

Sherlocks hand moved up and down, like he did it when he was on the breeding stand for his milking.  
“Then go ahead, boy. Cum.”  
John pressed his eyes together and let go.  
A large amount of cum spurt out of him, hitting Sherlocks hand, his own chest and chin and face.   
Sherlock still milked him.  
“Come on, let it all out, boy.” He said.  
John moaned and the next spurt was covering his body.  
“Such a good boy.” He let go Johns second leg, crawling Johns balls. “Come on, slut. You have more to give. Let it all out, I want your balls empty – at least for a little while, they will be full in no time again, as I know you, greedy slut.”  
John groaned, while Sherlock helped him emptying his balls completely.

Sherlock milked him, with the cock still up his arse, until he had a dry orgasm.  
“Such a good pretty boy.” Sherlock praised. “That was such a good day, boy. Lick the floor clean in front of the bed, go showering and then come to bed, my pretty boy.”  
“Thank you, Sir. God, thank you.” He panted and praised. “I will do so, Sir. I will. I’m with you, in no time.”  
Sherlock slid his cock free.  
“I’ll wait for you.” He told him – and left.

 

After Sherlock had left the room, John had licked the floor clean, had licked up Sherlocks cum, that had drooled out of his hole after standing up. He had been showering and now he was entering the bedroom.  
His balls were empty, like Sherlock said, at least for a little while.  
He crawled into the bed, crawled under the blanket, cuddeld against Sherlock. He kissed his lips softly, cuddled his face in the crook of Sherlocks neck.  
“I love you, sweetheart.” He murmured.  
“I love you too, darling.” Sherlock said with a soft smile, kissing Johns hair.  
“Thank you for the lovely Saturday and the night, Sherlock.”  
“You’re always welcome, John. I’m thanking you as well, I enjoyed it pretty much.” He kissed Johns hair again. “Sleep well, love.” He whispered. “I want you to get enough sleep before the action restarts in earnest, before you wake up with full balls.” He smirked.  
John smirked as well.  
“I will wake up pretty horny.”  
“As always.” Sherlock grinned.  
“You love it, you git.”, John grinned and kissed his neck. “Sleep well, honey.”

They were both grinning and then smiling again, wrapping his arms around each other.

And John was already looking forward for their next appointment on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and writing comments.
> 
> Greetings  
> WasabiPeanut

**Author's Note:**

> You're free to leave whatever you want to say.  
> Hope you all have had fun.


End file.
